The Angry Discord Series
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: A one-shot collection of Discord's antics and issues during his stays at Ever After High, interacting with EAH students like Poppy, Cupid, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, and several others during the story. Rated T-M for coarse language, dangerous weapons, minor violence and cigar use.
1. Discord Vs The Pumpkin Part 1

**This story is a series of hilarious one-shots if Discord visited Ever After High, but with angry and misunderstanding mishaps and antics. The story will also take place in Ever After since Discord is moving his house near Ever After High so characters other than my main characters Poppy and Cupid include Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Darling, Rosabella, Holly, Ginger, Farrah, Meeshell, Justine, Melody, and more, will interact with Discord during his days visiting Ever After High.**

 **For maybe a long while.**

 **Also, these first several one-shots focuses on the month of October, since Halloween is going to arrive soon. Bad words will be said in the story, rated almost entirely T to M for coarse violence, violence, and cigarette use.**

 **Plot: Discord, in this four-part pumpkin rage story, tries to carve a pumpkin to celebrate one of the very few holidays he enjoys in this first part, but things don't go as planned.**

 **Inspired by TheAngryGrandpaShow**

Poppy comes into the Castleteria with Cupid to find Discord sitting with Briar and Madeline, eating his snacks.

"What are you carrying?", Discord asks Poppy.

Poppy puts a single big pumpkin on the table Discord is sitting in, causing the table to shake and his cup of tea to spill a little.

"It was an accident, relax.", Poppy apologizes as Discord swears at this accident. "Anyway, got ya pumpkin, since Halloween's coming up in the next few Chapterday weekends."

Discord then examines it, "That's a pumpkin?"

"Yes."

"But what about the flab part?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just the form! It's got a goddamn thing on the back.", Discord says to Poppy, showing her, Cupid, Briar and Madeline the weird spot of the pumpkin.

Poppy doesn't react, "Who cares? A pumpkin's a pumpkin. Our friends want you to carve one so you need to carve it-"

"I ain't carv- I never carved a goddamn...pumpkin in my life.", Discord argued, as Poppy looks for a clean knife in the Castleteria kitchen.

Poppy asks, "Do they have a knife?", as she looks for a knife, before Discord helps her by founding it right by the dishwasher and stove.

* * *

A minute later, Discord then starts cutting the top of the pumpkin, which is a little deep.

"Whoa! That's too deep.", Poppy says as Discord started cutting the top.

Discord swears again as he was in the process of cutting the pumpkin, just before he goes a little bit too down from the top.

"Look at that, you went all the way down. Stop.", Poppy says to Discord, the latter then cuts another part of the top to stop going down, but goes too down again.

Discord asks, "Am I doing it right?"

"No, you're fucking it up!", Poppy protested, as Cupid agrees.

The draconequus then asks Cupid, "You wanna do it?"

* * *

Discord then continues to cut, but keeps going way down.

"Hey, you're too far down!", Poppy reminded him.

It was then that Discord reaches his breaking point at first, "I don't wanna do it; There, you do it, Fairy godmother-fucker!", throwing the pumpkin he is carving near Cupid, shocking Poppy, Briar and Madeline. "You do it! Don't give me no goddamn...!"

"Why did he do that?", asks Cupid, as Poppy was looking at the wrecked pumpkin Discord just threw, before the draconequus says,

"What? Do what?", before Discord grabs and throws the pumpkin down on the ground again, stomping on it. "There, there! There's your goddamn pumpkin! Happy Halloween, boys!", he rages as he does this. He then throws a broom near Poppy, "Here, clean it up!"

Poppy then says, "So now, we got to get another pumpkin."

"I ain't getting any, fuck you.", Discord lazied.

* * *

Later, Poppy brings in another pumpkin, much to Discord's shock.

"Oh my god.", groaned Discord as he saw her with another pumpkin.

Poppy then looks at the mess and says, "What the?"

"I'm being sure I don't have to carve no pumpkin!", Discord says to her.

Poppy says to him, "You get another one right here.", putting the second pumpkin on the table.

"Oh man!", groaned the draconequus again.

* * *

Discord then used a short knife to cut the pumpkin, but in the process, the handle for the knife broke!

Angry, as Poppy and Cupid, along with Briar and Madeline, laughed, the draconequus then threw the knife handle on the floor.

* * *

Poppy was looking at the broken knife blade stuck in the pumpkin, as Discord yelled, "Oh, my goddamn knife!", lifting the pumpkin and about to knock it to the ground, before the girls stop him from doing that as they grabbed the pumpkin from him, putting it back on the table. "That ain't funny, broke my goddamn knife!", he yelled as he tries to get the blade out of the pumpkin, which he does. "Damn!"

* * *

"Man, fuck!", Discord says, throwing the blade a bit. He then clutches the pumpkin and says to it, "You mine, motherfucker."

As Discord grabs a knife, Cupid tells him, "Make this one pretty."

"Do you like a pumpkin template or something on there? To carve the thing?", asks Poppy.

Discord then asks, "What- what's a template?"

"See, draw the face on here and carve that way.", Poppy told him, as Discord was cutting the top continuously. "Cut the top off and scoop all the stuff out of it.", she says as Discord was cutting the top of the pumpkin, before she reminds him, "You don't wanna cut your hand off."

Discord then says to her, "But when I do, **it's your fault!** "

* * *

As a result, Discord had cut a tiny hole in the top of the pumpkin, and after examining it, he threw the knife on the table, startling the girls.

"Whoa! Good job for that.", congratulated Poppy, as Discord started grabbing the seeds of the pumpkin out, and throwing them on the table, sending them flying on Poppy, Cupid, Briar and Madeline's hair. "Calm down."

Discord yells, "I will clean that up! You want me to?!"

* * *

After getting all the pumpkin seeds grabbed out, Discord turns it upside-down to get the last of it out, with the draconequus swiping the pumpkin seeds off the table and onto the Castleteria floor. After that, he then licks and tastes the pumpkin sauce on his hands, who then spits out the taste at one point.

* * *

"Where's the goddamn pen?!", said Discord as he searched in the Castleteria.

Poppy silently says, "Relax...", and she asks, "Cupid, do you have a pen?", before the pen fell out of Poppy's pocket, who she points down for Discord to see, "By your feet. Look down."

"There it is. So what can I do, can I draw a picture on it?", asks Discord.

Poppy replies, "Yeah."

"How do you draw Obama?", asks Discord, which questions the girls. "They do Obama because of pumpkins.", he then says, as he began drawing a similar normal spooky face for a pumpkin.

Poppy then says, "Discord, you won't make your cut so hard, now remember, you have to cut these."

* * *

After Discord drew the pumpkin's face, he uses the knife again to cut the parts out, which he succeeds cutting the eye part of the drawing.

"Look at that, see?", Poppy and Cupid smiled, as Discord ate the eye part of the pumpkin drawing he did.

* * *

Minutes later, Poppy and the girls see that Discord had done a small, messed-up pumpkin face on it. Poppy questions, "What the hex?"

"I used a goddamn method, you- You need to bother somebody else, girls!", screeched Discord as he continues finishing touches on the pumpkin.

Poppy was about to laugh, "No need to make fun of your pumpkin, but...looks like..."

"...it's flat.", Cupid corrects for her, as Poppy laughs.

The older short-haired daughter of Rapunzel says, "I don't know."

"Oh my fairy godmother.", Cupid says, as Discord continues cutting the pumpkin, trying to add teeth to it.

Poppy then says to Discord, "I don't think this is how it works."

* * *

Soon after, part of the pumpkin he was cutting was about to finish, as Discord says, "Man, this ain't no goddamn fun.", succeeding in making the mouth part.

* * *

"I'm proud, girls. I did good.", Discord says as he held his finished messed-up pumpkin, causing Poppy, Cupid, Briar and Madeline to laugh their heads off. "Why are you laughing?"

Poppy said between laughs about the pumpkin he made, "It looks kinda like shit, I think.", before Cupid comments humorously on it, the girls still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah?! You're laughing?", Discord said as he was about to destroy his finished pumpkin.

Poppy tries to prevent this, saying, "Stop, don't do it. I promise, I won't- Love it. I love it! I LOVE IT!", as she struggles to stop Discord from destroying the pumpkin, which he only destroys the face of it. "Alright, Discord!"

* * *

Looking at the aftermath of the wrecked pumpkin face, Poppy sighs, "Hex!", as Discord was yelling a bit.

"It doesn't have a face!", Briar, Madeline and Cupid said, as Poppy puts the wrecked pumpkin on the table.

Poppy says, "We can fix it, maybe."

"I'll fix it.", Discord answers, as Poppy looks in the pumpkin as Discord says, "I'll fix it."

Suddenly, Poppy was startled as she saw Discord pull out a powered drill, as she says, "WHOA! What the hex?!", while Discord drilled various parts on the back on the pumpkin, making another face on the pumpkin, but with drill holes on it.

"A fucking mouth! You happy?!", Discord says, as he threw the drill away. "I'm happy."

Poppy then sees the second face again, before being startled again by Discord as he pulls out and uses a small axe to destroy it.

"I'm hap- Motherfucker! ...I'm happy!", Discord said as he destroys the pumpkin.

* * *

Poppy once again looks at the mess Discord made with the destroyed pumpkin, groaning, "Riddle-culous.", before startled for one last time with Briar, Madeline and Cupid looking, as Discord has tipped over the Castleteria table, sending pumpkin pieces, big and small, flying.

"Fuck that pumpkin. Go get another one.", Discord says calmly, as he sat down in another table as the girls look at this aftermath.

Poppy then argues, "No, I'm not getting another pumpkin."

"I wanna do it then-", Discord says to her, before Poppy throws the wrecked piece of pumpkin on the ground, near Discord. He picks it up and says, "And that's how you get to carve a pumpkin."

* * *

Discord was tearing the piece of pumpkin that was thrown by Poppy, saying, "I don't wanna do shit in the goddamn school, you don't do that goddamn thing.", throwing it near Poppy, causing her to slip, making Cupid, Briar and Madeline worry.

"Fairy hex!", Poppy says as she was trying to get up from her slipping.

Discord then says, "Now there's a goddamn mess you've got to clean.", as Poppy was still trying to get up.

"I can't get up, it's all slippery everywhere!", Poppy says as she kept trying to get up. "Help me up, girls.", she says as Discord watches, sighing while feeling a little bad for her. "Fairy hex, my head's on a pumpkin, now this is fairy-shit!", she says as she slipped, with several pieces of pumpkin everywhere from the mess. "Let's get out of here.", she says as she notices a piece of the pumpkin on her head.

Discord then greeted her lastly, "There you go, now, Happy Halloween.", as the girls leave the Castleteria for the day.


	2. Discord Vs The Pumpkin Part 2

**Plot: In the second part of Discord's pumpkin-rage story, it's round two for Discord and the great pumpkin, but this time, things get messy.**

Later the next day during the October days before Halloween, after the first time with Discord carving pumpkins with Poppy, Cupid and the other girls, Discord meets with Poppy and Cupid again, who the two girls were bringing another pumpkin to Discord, who was smoking with an ash trap near him.

"Here you go.", Poppy says to Discord. "It's that time again."

Cupid explains, "Got you a pumpkin again, we picked it out."

"That ain't no goddamn pumpkin, that's a goddamn dinosaur egg!", said Discord, as he couldn't believe his eyes at the pumpkin again.

Poppy then looks and touches it, "This thing is big."

"That's the biggest goddamn pumpkin I've ever seen- Hey! Not on my ash tray!", says Discord, as he put the ash tray aside and Poppy puts a pen on the table. "What are you gonna do with it?"

Poppy answered, "We're gonna carve the godmother-fucker."

"Have fun.", Discord says to them.

Cupid then said to him, "You're gonna carve it.", before Discord laughs hard.

"You girls remember yesterday?", asks Discord, which Poppy and Cupid were a bit reluctant.

* * *

Poppy and Discord examine the pumpkin again, the former girl saying, "So, we're gonna carve the pumpkin."

"I can't move this godmother...", Discord says as he struggles to move the pumpkin, but only a bit. "Oh, fuck you."

Poppy plans, "Okay, first you're gonna draw the face...", before Discord was questioning but Cupid calms him. "I'll draw the face."

"I WANNA DRAW THE GODDAMN FACE! I WANNA DRAW THE GODDAMN!", Discord yells, grabbing the pumpkin.

The daughter of Rapunzel then said, "Hold on, what are you doing?"

"I'm drawing the fa- You brought it in the Castleteria! I'm drawing the godmother-fucker!", says Discord.

Cupid corrects him, "She gets to carve it, I can draw it."

"YOU DON'T DO A GODDAMN THING!", Discord screeched.

Poppy agrees, "Just let him.", handing the draconequus a marker.

* * *

Soon, Discord was drawing a face for the pumpkin, and Poppy asks, "Are you gonna be able to carve this?"

"I don't know.", squeaked Discord, as he drew a squiggly mouth for the pumpkin.

Poppy then confesses, "Okay, you're not gonna be able to carve that."

"How's that?", Discord asks Poppy and Cupid.

Cupid says, "He just ruined the pumpkin."

"Looks like you.", Discord mentioned to Poppy as she looks at the pumpkin, which is a normal pumpkin jack-o-lantern face, until she slightly was toppling it, that Discord grabs it at the last second.

Poppy asks, "What? It rolled."

* * *

Grabbing a knife or two, Discord was asked by Cupid, "Can I at least carve an eye?"

"I'll carve the goddamn pumpkin then.", Discord says to Poppy as he went to the table with a pumpkin. "I'll get to carve it all right."

Poppy tells him, "Yes, you do that first.", as Discord was about to begin carving the pumpkin, but the knife was too small when he started cutting the top of the pumpkin. "Use the big knife.", she says as Discord struggles to cut the top with the small knife.

Discord yells, "Goddamn!"

"You're gonna break it, so use the big knife.", told Poppy while Cupid supports her girlfriend.

Discord struggled, "I can't-", before he pulls the knife out.

"You couldn't get it out?", asks Poppy before Discord threw the knife on the table like last time.

* * *

Discord finally uses the big knife, as Poppy told him, "You're gonna stab it like a human. Think of it like some kind of ball or something like that.", before Discord yells, deepening the knife into the orange vegetable.

"Take this!", said Discord as he cut it.

* * *

Finishing cutting the top of the pumpkin, he manages to remove the top and start digging to remove the pumpkin seeds in it.

He then tosses some towards Poppy accidentally, as Poppy says, "Aw, come on, don't throw that shit.", but Discord does not respond or listen, continuing throwing the seeds at her and Cupid. "Put it on the table! Put it on the table, stop doing this.", before the draconequus threatens to throw some of the seeds at Cupid, which she screams and Poppy embraces her for safety. "Discord, you gotta chill the hex out, seriously."

Discord then shouts something in anger as he digs in the pumpkin to get more seeds out. The daughter of Rapunzel then says to him, "Okay, chill out.", before the draconequus furiously throws some of the seeds onto the table. "Why can't you just do it normally?"

He then throws the top of the pumpkin that he cut, onto the table too, and when he was about to dump all the seeds onto the table by turning the pumpkin upside-down, he yells, "AH, GODDAMN!", removing all the seeds that were left in the pumpkin. "Alright, the godmother-fucker's done it, you happy?!"

"Yeah, we guess so, let us look.", approves Poppy, as when she was examines the pumpkin, she answers, "That's good enough."

* * *

Next after that, Discord started carving the pumpkin, but as he was doing the nose part, he gets the small knife stuck in the pumpkin again, much to his dismay.

"Okay, you're taking this pumpkin thing a little too serious.", says Poppy a little frightened, as Discord tries to pull out the small knife from the pumpkin, which he succeeds and cuts out the nose part.

Discord then confesses, "I don't like this godmother-fucker.", as he threw the small knife on the table. He grabs the large knife again, starting to cut one of the eye parts of the pumpkin. "Take that, you son of a bitch witch!"

"You're gonna cut your hand open, it'll be terrible.", warned Poppy, a little scared with Cupid. As they see Discord cutting one of the eye parts off the pumpkin, he also says, "You went too far down again!"

Discord says, "Take that, godmother-fucker! Take that, you goddamn...pussycat godmother-fucker! Take that, you damn son of a bitch witch, you damn," with profanity as he finally cut off the eye part.

* * *

"I'M GONNA GODDAMN...", Discord says after looking at the progressing pumpkin he's making, before screaming with fury and throwing the big knife on the table, scaring Poppy and Cupid.

* * *

As Discord was cutting the other eye part, he groans, "You know, fuck this, I'll take a break."

"You can't take a break while carving a pumpkin.", demands Poppy a little politely, before Discord throws the big knife on the table again, sending a few pumpkin seeds in the air and scaring her and Cupid.

Discord says as he left the Castleteria, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?", asks Poppy and Cupid.

The draconequus says, "To the bathroom!"

* * *

Cupid, as Discord was in the bathroom, was carving part of the pumpkin, which actually impresses Poppy lovingly.

The daughter of Eros cuts off the other eye part of the pumpkin completely, Poppy mesmerizingly says to her, "You got it?"

"I got it.", Poppy's girlfriend replies.

Poppy says, "Okay, so we got two eyes, and a nose. Now we'll start working on the teeth.", before Discord, amidst the girls focusing on the pumpkin, discovers this as he enters the Castleteria again.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** ", yells Discord angrily.

Poppy explains, "Carving it."

"We're helping you-", Cupid says to Discord before the latter explodes into blazing fury.

Discord screeches in fury, "AH, YOU GODDAMN- GODDAMN, YOU GET AWAY!", as he comes over to examine the pumpkin, scaring the girls. " **...YOU FUCKED IT UP!** "

"What are you talking about?", asks Poppy.

Discord yells, "You went over the mouth line!"

"What's it matter?", Poppy says, before Discord cuts across the pumpkin. "Discord!"

Discord yelled again, "YOU FUCKED UP MY GODDAMN!", as he starts cutting the pumpkin apart!

"Stop it!", pleads Poppy.

Cupid screams in shock, "What are you doing?!"

" **YOU FUCKED UP MY GODDAMN PUMPKIN!** ", screeched Discord again.

* * *

A moment after, Poppy tries to grab the pumpkin, "Okay, leave the pumpkin alone!", as Discord screams in rage. "Stop, no!", she says as Discord was kicking it like a soccer ball, rebounding back and hitting Discord on the stomach.

"Ow! Oh, my goddamn stomach!", groaned Discord in pain for a bit. "Ah, my goddamn stomach!"

Poppy asks, "We're you trying to break the pumpkin?"

As Discord tries to get up, he says in pain, "Aw, my goddamn stomach, help me up!", screaming in pain as he finally got up.

"Good?", asks Poppy.

Discord then shouts at her, "I HATE YOU!"

"What are you trying to accomplish there?", she asks, as Discord screams as he puts the pumpkin back up.

Discord threatens, "I'll get you, my fucking pretty-", to the pumpkin.

"Just stop.", says Poppy.

The draconequus agrees, "Yeah, I'll stop!", walking around for several moments to calm down, but trips and fell.

"What's wrong with you?", asks Poppy, as Discord, explains a bit, pulls out his crowbar-like sharp object. "Okay..."

Cupid asks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna carve that pumpkin!", said Discord.

Poppy says after, "Cupid, just carve it- Don't break- don't beat on it, please.", to Cupid, then to Discord not to wreck the pumpkin.

"WHAT!?", asks Discord.

Poppy says again, "Don't beat on it.", with Cupid supporting.

"I promise I won't beat on it.", says Discord, as he was trying to carve it again with the crowbar-like object. He attempts to dig the crowbar into the pumpkin to carve it, but hurts himself. "Ah, goddamn!", he says, before suddenly hits the pumpkin with the crowbar, furious and screaming.

* * *

Discord was about to destroy more of the pumpkin, but the daughter of Rapunzel says, "Yeah, we got a big pumpkin so you couldn't destroy it today.", before the draconequus destroys a bit more of it. "Ah, yeah. How's that working out for ya?"

He then smacks the pumpkin with the crowbar a few more times whilst yelling in anger, lifting it after, and throwing it on the floor, destroying it in half.

* * *

"Look at this mess!", Discord yells, as he grabs a piece of the pumpkin, screeching, and breaks it in half with his stomach again. "Oh my fairy godmother!", he groans in pain again as he sat down, for Poppy and Cupid to come over to him.

Poppy says, "We guess that's what you deserve.", as Discord keeps breathing and groaning in pain, before he shouts,

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PUMPKIN GOD-MOTHER FUCKER!", he shouted, scaring Poppy and Cupid as he threw the knife on the table again. "GET OUT OF HERE!", he yells again, tipping the Castleteria table again, nearly. He grabs a piece of the wrecked pumpkin and yelled, "Take that goddamn pumpkin with you!", throwing it near Poppy's feet.

* * *

Discord looks at this aftermath, "Look at this goddamn place!", which is a little mess of the pumpkin with seeds and juice around the table.

"You know what, Poppy? Let's just go.", Cupid says to her girlfriend.

Discord hears her and yells, "Ah, hex no, you gotta help me clean!"

"Then why can't we do the second pumpkin?", asks Poppy.

The draconequus asks, "What second pumpkin?"

"This one.", Poppy told him as she and Cupid show her.

Discord proclaims as he was trying to tip over the table again, "I ain't gonna do another pumpkin!", as the girls put the second pumpkin on the table. "Man, goddamn, I'm carving it.", he says before he was about to grab something. "I'll carve it!"

"Already?", asks Poppy as Discord dug his crowbar-like object to cut the top of the second pumpkin.

Discord responds, "Yeah, I'm carving the godmother-fucker!", as he began stabbing the pumpkin, destroying it.

"Are you gonna try?", Poppy requests as Discord was stabbing the vegetable.

Discord says to her, "Yeah, I'm carving the goddamn nose!", before removing the nose part he just cut by himself. He then grabs his knife and cuts the first eye part by himself, yelling and saying, "Here's your goddamn eye!", cutting off the first eye part of the pumpkin.

* * *

"And I'll do another one!", Discord says as he cuts the other eye part of the pumpkin himself, with a great risk of cutting himself!

* * *

Discord screams in fear and pain, "OH MY FAIRY GODMOTHER!", as the two girls cringe as they see blood on Discord's severed finger!

"You cut yourself?!", Poppy says, frightened.

Ignoring this and still screaming, Discord manages to cut the pumpkin in retaliation as Cupid pleaded, "Stop!", as Discord continued to cut.

"Okay, chill out!", Poppy attempts to calm him, but Discord manages to rip the pumpkin in half.

* * *

Still screaming and throwing the top piece of the pumpkin around, Discord keeps ignoring Poppy and Cupid's pleas to stop, throwing the bottom half of the pumpkin to the Castleteria floor.

"POPPY!", Discord screams, as he continues destroying the top half of the pumpkin he just cut, the two girls aiding to his help.

Poppy screams, "Chillax!", to Discord, but ignores her for the last time as he threw the top half again, destroying it. "It's just a pumpkin!"

"Help, girls!", Discord pleaded, which Poppy and Cupid come to his help, and helps him go to some first aid medical measures.


	3. Discord Vs The Pumpkin Part 3

**Plot: In the third part of Discord's pumpkin-rage story, it's round three for Discord and the great pumpkin, and this time, he brings out his trusty saw, to deal some damage for him!**

The next day after Discord's injury during the days before Halloween, Discord meets with Poppy and Cupid, which Discord was doing a little busy smoking a cigar in Poppy and Holly's dorm, which Holly was gone to hang out with some of her friends.

"What the hex are you doing?", says Discord while staying in the O'Hair's dorm for a bit.

Poppy says, "I got you a pumpkin.", as she puts it on the table, which is a different, white pumpkin instead of an orange one.

Discord then examines the strange white pumpkin for a bit and replies, "It ain't no pumpkin."

"It's cute!", Cupid pointed out.

Poppy then grabs the pumpkin and says, "Just look at this, it's a pumpkin, it's called the Ghost Pumpkin, and we thought it'll be cute for Discord to carve the ghost pumpkin today."

"I'm not carving th- that.", Discord says, smoking a bit.

Poppy asks, "Why?"

"BECAUSE IT AIN'T NO GODDAMN PUMPKIN!"

"It's a pumpkin!"

"It's not- Pumpkins are yellow!"

"They're not yellow, they're orange."

"Well, whatever, there aren't."

* * *

Poppy and Cupid look at a pumpkin nearby, which was a small, mis-instructed face of a small pumpkin Discord made. "That's my pumpkin, I made it.", he says.

By the looks of it, Cupid groans, "Oh my fairy godmother."

"Discord, that is- horrible-looking.", Poppy cringed.

Discord says, "That's my pumpkin!"

"No, this is your pumpkin.", corrects Poppy, showing Discord the ghost pumpkin.

Discord asks, "That's what?"

"That's your pumpkin, now carve it.", says the daughter of Rapunzel.

The draconequus says, "Let me see it. That's my pumpkin?", picking up the ghost pumpkin, which Poppy answers yes. "That's my goddamn pumpkin?", he asks again, before he was about to throw it on the ground!

"No! No!", Poppy pleads.

Cupid also supports her, "NOO, don't!", before Discord manages to throw it on the ground.

* * *

Discord then wacks the ghost pumpkin with a baseball bat, saying, "That godmother-fucker's a lie!", as he wacks it a few more times, before he stops and drops the bat, picking it up, and started to tear the ghost pumpkin in half, seeds falling from the ghost pumpkin and dropping to the dorm floor.

"There! I just carve it faster, okay?", Discord yells as he was ripping the white vegetable. "I just carved it!", he says as he ripped it in half, throwing both pieces to the dorm floor. "There's your pumpkin."

Poppy asks him after this pumpkin incident, "So, tell us why you did that?"

"Why did you do that?", asks Cupid with Poppy agreeing.

Discord explains, "It ain't no pumpkin. GET ME AN ORANGE ONE!"

* * *

Moments later, Poppy brings in another big and orange pumpkin this time.

Cupid says, "Now _that_ is a pumpkin.", before Discord could not believe his eyes, grabbing it and was about to throw it again.

"Sto- come on, fairy hex! Fairy!", Poppy halts, grabbing the pumpkin from Discord, on the table back to safety. "Alright, this is the biggen.", she then says, patting the big pumpkin.

Discord exclaims, "WHAT CAN I DO WITH THAT BIG GODMOTHER-FUCKER?!"

"Just carve the thing, obviously.", Poppy corrects. "You got a marker or a pen or anything?"

Discord replies, "No."

* * *

Discord then uses a enclosed knife, claiming, "I'm gonna need to carve that godmother-fucker."

"Not with that knife, what is that? Let me see that?", asks Poppy, as Discord hands her a strange Ancient Chinese knife that was interesting.

Suddenly, Discord grabs the knife, opens it, and shows her the sharp sword-like blade, scaring her and Cupid.

Poppy asks, "That's the knife you're gonna use?"

"...Yeah!", hesitated Discord.

Poppy responds, "That's not gonna cut the top of this thing off."

"We need a marker.", says Cupid, before Discord reluctantly goes to get a marker.

* * *

A minute later, instead of looking for a marker, Discord grabs his trusty axe that he pulls out.

"Oh, come on.", says Poppy before Discord digs the axe into the top of the pumpkin. "No, stop!", she screams as Discord was cutting the top. "Please be careful."

Cupid added, "Oh my fairy godmother."

"You told me- goddamn, you godmother...", Discord struggles, "You told me to cut the top off!", he then says after, before as he cut a major part of the top, he laughs and exclaims in happiness, "One more cut. Gotta be precise.", he says once more, cutting the top off, picking it up, and throwing the top part on the dorm floor.

* * *

Soon, Discord began to spread and throw pieces of the pumpkin, like the seeds and juice again.

Poppy says to Discord, "Fairy hex, man!"

"It ain't no- nothing in here!", says Discord as he digs his hand to get rid of the inside parts of the pumpkin, getting and throwing as much seeds and juice he can dig out of the pumpkin, and then turning it upside-down to get the rest and last of it out.

Poppy considered, "You're the only person that does pumpkins this way."

"Alright, how's that?", asks Discord as he finished getting the pumpkin seeds out.

Poppy looks inside the pumpkin and says, "Looks alright.", as Discord ate a cut-off part of the pumpkin.

* * *

Discord was maniacally screaming as he was cutting the first eye part of the pumpkin, removing it.

"How's that?", the draconequus asks Poppy, before he began doing the other eye part of the pumpkin, while maniacally screaming.

* * *

A minute later, he cut off the other eye part and the nose part of the pumpkin, and is now doing the teeth part.

"It's looking real good.", Cupid looks at this.

Poppy agreed, "It is.", before Discord went too deep for the bottom of the mouth part. "Aw, that's too much!", she says as he continues cutting the mouth part. "Discord, that's too big!", she also says, before Discord finishes cutting the mouth part.

* * *

"Damn, what did I do wrong?!", Discord exclaims as he looks at the mistakenly-made mouth part.

As Discord started to furiously cut apart the pumpkin, Poppy says, "Just stop!", as Discord cuts the bottom of the nose part. After looking around in the form for a sec, he grabs the trusty axe again, destroying the pumpkin again, "Stop it!"

"Stop what?!", asks Discord as he continues smashing the pumpkin.

Poppy groans, "Oh, fairy hex."

"Watch your freaking hand!", Cupid told Discord, mentioning the day before when he cut one of his talon fingers off when making a pumpkin that day, since he was treated the day and is healing good, since Discord has limbs and body parts of various animals.

After destroying the pumpkin a bit, much to the girls' shock, he throws it on the dorm floor, destroying it.

"I carved it!", Discord says sarcastically.

* * *

"Oh, well. Guess I can't do another pumpkin.", saddened Discord while holding his Ancient Chinese knife, swiping the pumpkin seeds on the table to the dorm floor. "I'm done. Happy Halloween!"

Poppy says to Cupid, "Get the second pumpkin, my love."

"WHAT?!", Discord asks.

Poppy explains, "Of course, we have- We didn't even mess the first one up!", to Discord, before the draconequus gets up. "What are you doing?", she asks him, as he grabs the axe again, and destroying the pumpkin that is on the floor.

"I ain't doing another one!", Discord yelled, shaking the axe to remove the pumpkin from it's blade.

* * *

Right then, Cupid comes with the second pumpkin to Discord to carve.

"Sit it right there!", scares Discord to Cupid, the latter embracing her girlfriend Poppy.

Poppy then approves the second pumpkin, "That's okay, that's a good one, now work on this correct."

"It's DIRTY!", whines Discord.

* * *

Despite this, Discord started cutting the top of the pumpkin again, yelling, "DAMN IT!", lodging the axe into the pumpkin.

"Come on...", sighs Poppy.

Discord complaints, "It's stuck, Poppy!", as Poppy sighs again, as she began to try budging the axe out of the pumpkin. "I've got something better, Poppy. I've got something better!", he says as he went out to get his secret weapon.

While Poppy was trying to get the axe out, while grunting, fails to get the axe out.

"Hey, get out of the way!", Discord says, hiding his secret weapon from the girls, and powering it up.

Poppy explains, "I'm trying to get this thing out.", before being startled by his secret noise-making weapon.

It was a sawzall that Discord has, making both girls scream.

* * *

Poppy says, "Fairy hex!"

"It ain't working!", Discord says before using his sawzall, cutting across the top part of the pumpkin, saying "AHAHAHAHA! Come here, bitch witch!", as he cut more of the top part, also saying, "Take that, you damn bitch witch!", cutting the last of the top part. In the aftermath of this small part, he says as he successfully gets the axe out, he says to the daughter of Rapunzel, "I got it out."

* * *

Shortly, Discord managed to get the seeds and juice out from the pumpkin, and planned to cut the eyes, nose and mouth part of the pumpkin, which he already asked to her.

"Oh, not with that thing!", Poppy says as Discord was beginning to cut the eyes part of it. "Oh, fairy...oh, hex..."

* * *

A minute shortly, he already cut off the eyes and nose part for the pumpkin, and is doing the mouth. "Oh, fairy godmother.", Poppy says as Discord turns the sawzall off, finishing the pumpkin.

"PUMPKIN!", posed Discord after showing the girls the pumpkin face he successfully made.

Poppy says happily, "Okay, congratulations!", with Cupid agreeing to his brilliant non-angerful success of making a pumpkin jack-o-lantern for Halloween.

But there was one small problem.

* * *

When Discord was putting the top part of the pumpkin when he was finishing up, it simply falls since it fit perfectly for it to sink inside.

"What the fuck?!", the draconequus exclaims, as he attempts to fit it back in, about to blow his temper.

Poppy says to him "You cut the hole just a tad too big."

"You try.", allows Discord.

Poppy calms, "Let's try the other way.", as she tries to fit it in another direction, but unsuccessfully sinks again. "No, it's not going to work."

"FUCK THAT ONE!", Discord screeched, using the sawzall again, scaring Poppy and Cupid as he turned it on, with the draconequus beginning to destroy the pumpkin he just successfully made.

The daughter of Poppy screams, "Oh, fairy godmother!", as Discord continues to cut through the pumpkin with the sawzall, piece-by-piece. "Okay, STOP!", she yelled again, as Discord ignores her as he continues sawing the vegetable. "Alright, please put it down.", she says as Discord finally shuts it off, before for one last time, he threatens the sawzall to the girls, scaring them.

"FUCK THAT OTHER ONE!", angrily said Discord, lifting the half-destroyed pumpkin and throwing it on the dorm floor.

* * *

Discord finally calms down, explaining to Poppy, "You brought it over here."

"You destroy the damn things!", argued Poppy.

The draconequus asks, "How many pumpkins are on your floor?", as the girls look at the mess. "AH, DAMN ABOUT IT!", he screams as he angrily cut the leftovers of the destroyed pumpkins. He manages to break half of the leftover and yelled, "That's stop! Do you understand me?!", before picking up a pumpkin material like husk. "What the fuck is that? Cheese?! You put cheese in my pumpkin?!", he examines the material, throwing it on the dorm floor near Poppy, causing her to slip down on the floor again, swearing a bit in pain. "You put cheese in my goddamn...", he says as he kicked the leftover cut pumpkin near Poppy, and Cupid couldn't help but laugh.

Poppy says, "She's just laughing at me.", to Discord, but she still feels passionate for her girlfriend Cupid.

Suddenly, Discord throws his Ancient Chinese knife on the floor, lodging it as Poppy and Cupid scream, but are unharmed.

* * *

Soon, Poppy managed to get up from the mess and she and Cupid bring a third and final pumpkin for the day.

"NO! Fuck, no! No, no!", Discord says as they saw them with the third pumpkin.

Poppy says to him, "We need to clean this mess!"

"How many pumpkins have you goddamn got?!", asks Discord, as the girls put the final pumpkin on the table. "Fairy, Popp- I don't wanna do this no more for today."

Poppy deals, "Okay, do the pumpkin right, and then, you don't have to carve another one- Because I'll get pumpkin after pumpkin."

"So, if I do one right, you'll leave for today...?", Discord asks, which Poppy agrees, insistingly. "You promise you'll leave for today?", he asks again which she agrees.

* * *

Discord then says, "Well, if you want a pumpkin, you'll get a goddamn pumpkin.", as he was setting up the sawzall again.

"Oh, please, not that thing again!", groans Poppy with Cupid agreeing.

Discord says, "Hey. I believe in chaos, physics, and machinery.", as he then began to cut the top of the final pumpkin perfectly.

"Okay, Discord, it's too dangerous!", calms Poppy as she watches Discord continue making the pumpkin.

After cutting the top, Discord tries to budge the top of the pumpkin open, but sadly, to no avail.

"What the fuck?!", asks Discord.

* * *

Moments later, he got the top of the pumpkin off and was removing the seeds and juice again, throwing it on the dorm floor and table.

"I believe in miracles...", sang Discord as he turns the pumpkin upside-down, getting the last of the seeds out, before grabbing his sawzall much to the girls' shock. "Back off."

Poppy then suddenly slips and falls to the dorm floor, which she landed near the pumpkin leftover with the pumpkin husk-like material, scaring her, before she picks up and is shocked and startled by Discord's bat and axe, calming down after.

"HEY! Don't you break my tools!", told Discord.

* * *

After, Discord was finally cutting the final eye parts of the pumpkin, before noticing Poppy watching this near as he exclaims, "Would you back up?!"

"I wanna watch you do it.", the daughter of Rapunzel excused, as Discord finally finishes up the eyes, nose and mouth parts of the pumpkin. "There! Pumpkin!"

* * *

Suddenly, Discord pulls out his electric zapper, Poppy startled, "Fairy hex!", as Discord shows the girls the flashing inside of Discord's finally finished pumpkin, much to Discord's disapprovement.

"Well, maybe it doesn't work!", Discord sarcastically skips, grabbing his bat and smashing his perfectly made pumpkin.

Poppy asks him, "Why?"

"You just destroyed a good pumpkin!", Cupid fear-strickenly said.

Discord keeps smashing the pumpkin while yelling, destroying it definitely.

"Who the heck's Peter?", asks Poppy after she heard his yells while destroying the pumpkin.

The draconequus puts the bat aside and explains for her, "Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!"

* * *

"I don't like doing this every day, but you gotta help me clean this shit, so stop!", Discord demanded.

As Poppy was about to leave, she says, "Fairy.", before slipping again, much to Cupid's shock, as she helps her girlfriend up as the two leave the dorm, leaving Discord alone.


	4. Discord Vs The Pumpkin Part 4

**Plot: In the fourth and final part of Discord's pumpkin-rage story (there's still more chapters to come), Discord pranks Poppy into thinking he cut his paw fingers while carving a pumpkin...**

"What the hex?", asks Discord the next day, as he was in Blondie and Cupid's room this time, smoking once again, as Poppy and Cupid come again with the former girl bringing a pumpkin again once more.

Poppy asks the draconequus, "At this point in your life, do you know what this is?"

"Oh my fairy godmother, is Halloween close?", Discord asks the O'Hair.

"Almost.", she says as she puts the pumpkin on the table.

"And you want me to what?"

"Carve it! Now, listen, stop-"

"I don't wanna carve it!"

"For the last few days, you just go hex-shit, just carve the pumpkin."

"If I carve it right, then you'll be satisfied?"

"That's right. I will- I will go you some candy, I'll be happy, you'll have fun on the weekend, you'll be happy, just carve the freaking pumpkin.", says Poppy, agreeing Discord's question.

* * *

Discord then grabs out a tool to carve the pumpkin and requests, "A knife?"

"Oh, crown.", shocked Poppy, as Discord uses it to cut the top, screaming a bit.

"Don't I?", asks Discord as he continued cutting.

Poppy warns, "Please be careful."

"Be careful!", Cupid supports her, as Discord began to cut the top.

As Discord was trying to cut the top, he gets an idea, "I've got something better than this."

"Yeah, no shit.", allows Poppy, before Discord throws the knife he's using onto the table. "Oh, fairy godmother! IDIOT!", she screams as Discord went a bit and pulls out a cleaver. "Okay.", she says as Discord uses the cleaver to cut the top. "Please tell me you're gonna be careful with this."

"Yeah.", answered Discord, continuing cutting the top.

Cupid groans, "Oh my fairy godmother."

* * *

After cutting and removing the top, Discord throws the seeds and juice out once again, annoying the girls.

Poppy asks, "Why do you always throw it everywhere?"

"What?", asks Discord as he threw the seeds and juice more as he was removing them from the pumpkin.

Poppy asks again, "Why do you always throw the guts everywhere and why?", before disgusted when Discord nearly threw some seeds at her.

* * *

Finished removing the seeds, Discord then turns the pumpkin upside-down again and removes the bunch last of seeds in it.

Poppy proudly says, "There you go.", before Discord threw the last seed of the pumpkin when turning it back up, eating a bit of the pumpkin from it. "Oh, godmother..."

"Hey, the pumpkin's really good.", the draconequus says after tasting the pumpkin. He then wipes the juice on his fur, puts the cleaver aside, and grabs his small knife from earlier, "Yeah, now I cut this out, right?"

The daughter of Rapunzel answers, "Yes.", before Discord cut a bit, as she realizes Discord might've cutting the top with the cleaver TOO much. "You hatchet it too much."

"What?", asks the lord of chaos.

Poppy says to him, "You must've hatchet it too much, look at it.", as she looks at the cut on the pumpkin.

"Watch your fingers!", said Cupid.

Discord then angrily says a bit, "Hex, why do you watch yourself?", before throwing the knife a little far from Cupid, scaring her. He then grabs his cleaver and ultimately expresses his anger on it by cutting it!

"Oh, godmother! See, Discord?! Well, look who lost it!", Poppy exclaims as Discord destroys the pumpkin, Discord moments later throwing the destroyed half of the pumpkin to the dorm floor.

Discord then yelled, "That right, there's your goddamn pumpkin!", as he started destroying the other half of the wrecked pumpkin by cutting it.

"You're gonna cut your hand off, I need you to stop.", says Poppy, careful and worrying, before Discord carries half of the half destroyed pumpkin, and throwing it on the dorm floor.

* * *

After this, Discord swipes the table for the seeds to drop to the dorm floor, yelling angrily for a second.

Poppy says to the draconequus, "This is the stuff I take about.", about his furious behaviour.

"Oh, goddamn.", Discord sighed.

The daughter of Rapunzel then said as she pulls out a second pumpkin, "Well, of course! I have to buy a couple! For the past three days, you just destroy 'em!"

"You only made me destroy it?", guessed Discord.

Poppy shouted a bit, "No one else wants to destroy it, I need you to carve it! I want a pumpkin!"

"You want me to carve it?!", screeched Discord.

Poppy argues back, "Yes, please!"

"Alright, I'm carving it.", mumbled Discord as he left the dorm for a bit to get something.

* * *

As Poppy and Cupid examine the first pumpkin mess that Discord made a few minutes ago, before they heard a strange sound.

"Huh? It's- A freaking CHAINSAW!", screamed Poppy, as she and Cupid were frightened half to death.

Discord comes back with a big chainsaw!

"DISCORD! **NO!** ", the daughter of Rapunzel yelled, as the draconequus started to cut through the pumpkin! "OH MY FAIRY GODMOTHER!", she screams as the lord of chaos then continues to slice the pumpkin with the chainsaw. " **ALRIGHT!** ", she yells at the top of her lungs, as Discord then shreds the pumpkin into several slices like an orange, with the chainsaw. "Oh my fairy godmother!"

"There's your goddamn...pumpkin!", Discord says as and after he turns off the chainsaw, drops it down, and then starts ripping the pumpkin into orange slice-like pieces. "How about that? How about that?!", he disputed as he throws one of the destroyed orange slice-like pieces of the pumpkin to the dorm floor, seeds and juice everywhere.

Cupid angrily says to the lord of chaos, "Fairy godmother!"

"There it goes with my goddamn pumpkins!", Discord argued as he threw another small sliced piece of the pumpkin to the dorm floor again.

Poppy has had it, "You know, Discord...?", as Discord threw a third piece of the wrecked pumpkin on the table, splitting it in half.

"Get out.", Discord bickers at Poppy angrily, which she does, while Cupid stays behind as Discord said to her, "Cupid, stay here and help me clean this up.", he says before his eyes look left and right to see if they're alone for now, before he suddenly pulls out a third pumpkin, surprising Cupid. "Good thing I bought a pumpkin for myself.", he giggled.

* * *

Minutes later, he also pulled out a small jug canister of fake blood and some small carrots, and he starts cutting the pumpkin with the same cleaver from earlier, as Cupid watches him. He takes the top of the pumpkin off, and a moment ensues before Discord pours a portion of fake blood into the pumpkin.

Cupid watches this and says, "Oh my fairy godmother."

"I'm gonna prank your girlfriend, Cupid. Okay?", says the draconequus.

"Okay."

"Don't talk to her nothing about this until this happens, understand?"

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

A few minutes later, Cupid brings Poppy back into the dorm as the latter girl asks, "Why did you, my love, bring me back to see this?", before she sees Discord working on the pumpkin perfectly.

"How are you doing, Poppy?", greets Discord again.

Poppy was pleased and happy, "Oh, congratulations! You're finally doing it right.", before Discord had the perfect time for his bloody prank.

"AH, GODDAMN! **AAAAHHH!** ", screamed Discord as he had his paw hand in the pumpkin, while his other talon hand was holding the cleaver, before his bloodied paw fingers (carrots) fell out of the pumpkin!

" **AAAAAAHHHH!** ", screamed Poppy and Cupid as they saw this, before Discord took turns screaming, before after screaming for a moment or two with his hand clutching to make his fingers looking severed, Poppy pulls out her Mirrorphone while screaming, hurrying to call 9-1-1.

Discord screamed, "Help me, Poppy!", as Poppy kept screaming a bit. "Poppy, AAAAHHHH! AAAHHH!

"Stop. She's really calling, she's really calling! Stop!", Cupid tries to calm the screaming Discord, and tells her girlfriend Poppy, "Poppy! It's a prank."

Discord acts, "I'm gonna pass out. I'm gonna pa- AAHH, Pop-"

"What, is this a joke or not?", worried Poppy.

Cupid says to her girlfriend, "It's a prank!"

"AH, Poppy, help me!", yelled and acted Discord.

Poppy asks again, worried, "Is this a prank or not?", before Discord, yelling, says to her to check one of the severed fingers (carrots), through pain. As she looks at it, and bites it, she tastes despite the blood a vegetable taste. They were carrots. Discord was laughing a bit.

"Poppy.", says Discord, before his fake bloodied paw hand was moving, as he does a spooky sound playfully, as he says, "Back off.", before he laughs. "Happy Halloween!"

Cupid says to her girlfriend Poppy, "I have no idea he was doing this...just so you know."

* * *

"When did you plan this?", asks Poppy to Cupid.

Before her girlfriend could say anything, Discord answered, "I did it! By myself!". Poppy then looks in the bloodied pumpkin, before Discord scares her, clutching her arm as she screamed. "I love you, Poppy. Well, attractive, like a family member.", he says as they smiled.

* * *

But after Discord finally made a jack-o-lantern with the bloodied pumpkin, much to the girls' delight, Discord then pulls out a fourth and final pumpkin, before destroying it with the cleaver.

Poppy groans, "Fairy hex. Would you be careful, Discord?", as Discord was ripping parts of the destroyed pumpkin. "I get it! You don't more than one pumpkin this year, you don't got it! You don't have to have another one.", she says as Discord agrees and continued to throw more parts of the wrecked pumpkin.

"Happy Halloween!", greeted Discord as he threw stuff of the wrecked pumpkin around.

Poppy smiled a bit, "Let's go, Cupid."

"Seriously.", says Cupid while Discord was celebrating his first carved pumpkin.

Discord says to her, "Happy Halloween, Poppy."

"Happy Halloween.", smiled back at Poppy, before she leaves with Cupid as the draconequus continuously celebrates, thus ending the four-part pumpkin-rage story.

 **End note: There will be two more Halloween videos, one coming in one, two or three days, and the other on Halloween. Plus, more chapters of antics and hilarities will be coming through the year, so be on the lookout.**


	5. The Halloween Whopper Prank!

**Plot: Poppy pranks Discord into thinking the signature black bun on the new Burger Queen Halloween Whopper might actually be poison...**

At the common room in Ever After High, meeting Discord again there for dinner before sunset.

"Alright, Discord. They got a new Whopper at Burger Queen...", Poppy said to the draconequus, who asks to make sure, which she replies yes, much to his delight. "It's made with A1 sauce...", she continued, which Discord didn't understand and questioned her, as she answered, "A1 sauce. This is the A1 whopper."

The draconequus then agrees with this, "It's gotta be an A1 whopper."

"Alright.", Poppy accepts as she puts the whopper on the table.

Unwrapping the whopper, it shows that it's bun was black instead of plain, it's sesame seeds were white instead of plain as well, but it has the same condiments and vegetables.

"Oh...! OH, HEX NO!", Discord changed his mind.

* * *

Poppy asks him, "Why is it? Is it-"

"It's burnt!", says Discord, unknowingly for him that the whopper is still good, isn't burnt, and is a variant of the whopper. "No, it ain't burnt, can't be burnt, girl. There's something wrong with that.", he says before he examines the whopper. "It's coloured it, look! They coloured it!"

Poppy looks at it too, not expecting that, "It's black..."

* * *

After the draconequus sniffs the whopper a bit, he refuses, "Something wrong with that. I ain't eating it. No way, I'm not cutting that."

"I'm sure it's fine.", says Poppy.

Discord asks, "Are you sure, goddamn- it's black! There's no way black burgers are made there!"

"...I'll eat it.", Poppy finally makes a decision.

Discord pleaded, "No, no, no, no, don't eat it!", but Poppy ignored. "There's something wrong with it!", he says before Poppy ate the first bite of the whopper.

After tasting it for a few moments, the O'Hair said, "It's good."

"You sure? Smells funny.", reinsured Discord.

Poppy answers to him, and mostly her girlfriend Cupid, "Just tastes like the Whopper."

* * *

After, she unwraps three more of the black whoppers she ordered, shocking Discord, while the last one is wrapped still.

"Fairy hex-", Discord shocked at the sight of the multiple black whoppers Poppy got.

Poppy says to Cupid, "They're all black.", before saying to Discord, "That's gotta be normal, that's gotta be how it is.", pointing at the one that Discord's gonna eat.

"Just try it at least.", Cupid supports her girlfriend to Discord.

As Poppy grabs one of the black whopper and starts eating it too, Discord says as he was grabbing the black whopper that is pointed to, "But it's BLACK!", before eating the first bite of the whopper as well.

And then, moments later, chaos ensues.

* * *

"There's something in the BUN!", the lord of chaos said after eating his first bite of the whopper, saying this to Poppy.

The daughter of Rapunzel corrects, "Nothing's in the bun, just eat it!"

"Is it mold?", asks Cupid.

Discord exclaims, "MOLD?!", dropping the whopper back on it's wrapping.

"It's probably not mold.", says Poppy as Discord spat a part of the black whopper he ate that time out.

* * *

Soon, Discord then changes his mind, eating the bun as Poppy and Cupid were grossed out, he excuses, "I like the black stuff."

"Why are you doing this?", disgusted Poppy.

Discord answers, "It's good.", before eating three quarters of the bun.

"So you're going straight bun now, Discord. What if something is wrong with it?", asks Poppy to make sure, before seconds and moments later, Discord changed his mind back once again. "There's nothing wrong with it."

Discord spat out the eaten part of the bun, "No, I can't... Something wrong with that bun."

Then at that moment, Discord started to mildly mess up Poppy's black whopper, Poppy says, "Discord- Okay, alright! NO!", as Discord threw the remains on the table with the other whoppers unharmed. "That one was mine!", she scolded to the draconequus, who he angrily replies,

"Well, you ain't got one **NOW!** "

* * *

...

* * *

15 minutes later, Poppy and Discord were discussing about the black whopper if there was something wrong with it, Discord yells, "SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT WHOPPER? I told you something wrong with that!"

"Are you okay, Poppy?", asks Cupid to Poppy, worried.

Poppy answers, "I really don't know, Cupid."

"Are you alright?", asks the draconequus after Poppy was asking to go to the school's restroom.

Poppy says, "Yeah, I'm good."

"It's a damn bun?", Discord asks again.

The daughter of Rapunzel asks the lord of chaos, "Could you get my purse over there?", as Discord agrees as he got it from the table when they ate.

Secretly, Cupid gives her girlfriend a cup of fake blood to sip, but not swallow, as Poppy places the cup back on the counter.

"You alright, Poppy?", Discord says as Poppy mumbled no. "It's a damn bun, girl."

Poppy then suddenly spat out a load of blood on the coffee table, much to Discord's horror.

"Poppy! ...Back yourself up. Poppy, are you alright? Poppy! BACK IT OFF!", Discord yelled, worrying.

Cupid worries a bit to her girlfriend, "Poppy, are you okay?"

"Call, call- Back off and call that thing, call 9-1-1 NOW!", hurried Discord, as Poppy coughed a bit of blood. "Call...call damn 9-1-1, DO IT NOW!"

Poppy says saddened, "I don't want, Cupid!", as Discord was helping her.

* * *

"They'll be here in twenty minutes.", says Cupid after calling 9-1-1.

Discord worries, "Hang in there, sweetie.", to Poppy before she asks what's wrong, before he requested to Cupid, "Please damn back off-", before he and Cupid were startled by Poppy's loud gag. "AAAHH, come on, Poppy!"

"Are you okay, Poppy?", Cupid says to her girlfriend again, cupping her face while crying.

Poppy says through pain, "My stomach..."

"What the hex have you done?!", worried Discord.

Poppy says again, "They put some bun in it..."

"What did you do with the bun, Poppy?! What did you do to the bun, Cupid, now, TELL ME!?", says Discord quickly.

Cupid supposed, "I don't know, it's just black!"

As Discord sees Poppy trying to get up, he says to her helpfully, "Stay there, stay there till they get here! What did you put in it?"

"I didn't put anything in it! It came like that. Check the others.", the O'Hair says to Discord, before the latter checks and unwraps the fourth wrapped whopper, as it turns out to be a normal whopper.

Discord says, "There's nothing wrong with that, Poppy."

"Oh, NO!", realizes Poppy as Discord puts the normal whopper on the table.

Discord exclaims again, "What did you do?!", to the sorrowed Poppy, who he then threatens to Cupid, "If I see you coming closer, I'm gonna hit you, you understand?"

"They put ricin in it.", said Poppy to Discord when he asks her.

"Rice?"

"Ricin, it's a poison from Breaking Bad."

As Discord comes to wipe the blood (fake) from Poppy's mouth off, the draconequus groaned, "Oh, goddamn. Poppy!"

"It was supposed to be a prank.", cried Poppy.

Discord stutters, "Well...you went too far this time, girl.", as Poppy started crying loads of tears as she couldn't stand the (fake) pain, as Cupid cries as well for her girlfriend. "Come on."

"You ate it too...you ate it too...", says Poppy, who is at almost the brink of dying (not really).

Discord then suddenly couldn't help making a raspberry in a hissing way, as Poppy then jumps back up.

Poppy smiles, "It's a pr- It's a joke!", laughing with her girlfriend Cupid as their prank succeeded.

"You girl of a bitch witch!", swore Discord.

Cupid giggles, "There's nothing wrong with it!", as Poppy gags playfully.

"Poppy. You almost gave me a heart attack!", says Discord, traumatized and confused by this prank.

Poppy explains, "It's the new Halloween Whopper from Burger Queen!", surprising Discord.

Suddenly, Discord grabs a cue stick from the common room's billiard's table, and then he scares the two girls, which they left the room for the day.


	6. The Walking Dead Prank!

**Plot: There's a zombie apocalypse thanks to the Ebola virus and Discord and Poppy are stuck inside of the O'Hair dorm with no way to get out. Can Discord survive the Walking Dead? To commemorate Halloween on October 31!**

Poppy rushes into her and Holly's dorm room to find Discord sleeping on her bed.

"Discord? Discord! What are you doing?! GET UP!", hurried Poppy, frightened.

Discord then rubs his eyes, "What's wrong, Poppy?"

"There's something going on, I don't know what it is. Get up.", said Poppy, scared.

"What's wrong, Poppy?", asks Discord.

Poppy says, "I got the bat.", as she grabs it.

"What's wrong? Why do you have the bat for?", asks Discord.

Poppy explains, "I told you about the Ebola- There's some freaking- I don't even know what it is. Let's go!"

"Where?"

"There's zombies or something!", Poppy says as she and Discord look outside the dorm room to see multiple students, with blood in their mouths and eating flesh (fake)! Some were Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Ashlynn, Hunter, even Poppy's girlfriend Cupid and her sister Holly!

Discord yells, "Oh my fairy godmother!", as he sees this.

"SHUT THE DOOR!", screamed Poppy as Discord locks the dorm room door, putting a piece of wood inside the two handles. "LOCK IT!", she says as Discord does so.

* * *

After barricading the door for a while, Poppy quickly grabs the remote and says, "It's on the news.", before she turns on the TV as she and Discord to watch.

 **We're just starting to make sense of just what exactly is going on...**

"Oh my fairy godmother, Poppy! It's happening! It's happening!", realizes Discord.

 **...walking on the streets, terrorizing people, and literally eating people alive.**

 **There are reports of truths of the dead rising...**

"Oh my fairy godmother...I TOLD YOU IT WAS GONNA HAPPEN!", shocked Discord as he watches the news. As Poppy looks at the door window to see the students (as fake zombies), outside trying to get in, Discord yelled again, "I told you it was gonna happen! I TOLD YOU!"

 **We're just learning that some affected areas are the town of Ever After High, Village at Book End...**

"WHAT?!", Discord freaks out. "Oh my fairy godmother!"

Poppy says, "I don't know what to do!"

"I don't either, Poppy!"

* * *

Then suddenly, Baba Yaga comes in from the upstairs window and is seen by Poppy and Discord!

"Oh, shit!", says Poppy, as she and Discord start running around to lose Baba Yaga from infecting them.

Eventually, Baba Yaga (as a fake zombie), starts to chase Discord, but he shortly escapes from her after a scary struggle.

Poppy then saves Discord by taking his place, as she screamed, "OH MY FAIRY GODMOTHER!", screaming as she too struggled to get out of the grip of the EAH teacher. After one strong push, Baba Yaga was sent near the dorm room door as Poppy ran for her life toward Discord.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!", Discord hurries as he and Poppy go upstairs, and the daughter of Rapunzel peeks a bit downstairs to see Baba Yaga exiting the dorm after putting the barricade aside. "Poppy, what the fuck? Did she bite me?"

Poppy answers as she looks at Discord's paw arm, which is a little smeared with blood, but no bite, "No. You knocked your arm."

"What do we do? We gotta get out of here.", says Poppy.

Discord plans a bit, "I don't know, we gotta get to the van."

"You have a van?"

"It's outside near the entrance, Poppy."

The two then look at the TV downstairs and a emergency alert sound was heard for a few moments earlier as the alert said,

 **Emergency Alert System**

 **Civil Authorities Issued a Contagious Disease Warning**

As Discord looks at the TV, he says to her, "I told you! You didn't believe me- You laughed at me! Because they've got Ebola!", supposedly before the O'Hair turns off the TV. "We gotta get out of here."

* * *

"What do we do?", asks Poppy.

Discord says, "I don't know. We're trapped. We got to get to the van and get out of here.", as he and Poppy look at the students that were near the door, wandered as he was scared, "Oh my fairy godmother, they're all over!", before he then goes to the upstairs window, but realizes that the window was stuck, and he and Poppy wouldn't budge it. "The window's stuck!"

"They're still there.", frightened Poppy, as she sees Blondie, one of the (fake) zombies, gets hit by the door face-first, even though the two already barricade the dorm room door again. "What do we do?"

The lord of chaos then has a little bit of courage in himself, saying, "We'll try to run through them to get down to the van."

"No, we can't do that!", Poppy fear-stricked.

Discord yells at her, "But we can't **GET OUT THE UPSTAIRS WINDOW!** "

* * *

One time as Poppy tries to open the door, unlock it, puts the barricade aside and check outside, Apple, Raven, Briar and Madeline, as (fake) zombies, were in front of the door, causing Poppy to scream as she closes it immediately, locks it and puts the barricade back. She swears, "Oh, fuck! There's no way out."

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW, GODDAMN YOU!?", Discord freaks out. "You should've opened it when I told you to!"

Poppy asks, "Where's the weapons?", to Discord, before he pulls out the baseball bat from Poppy what she carried earlier. "What do we do?"

"Bust somebody's goddamn head?", Discord suggests.

Poppy easies, "That's too gory for now. Let me get the bat. I got the bats. Because, you need me-"

"I NEED A BAT- I NEED GODDAMN PROTECTION, POPPY! **I! NEED! GODDAMN PROTECTION!-!-!** ", Discord angrily yelled. "I'll hit those fairy godmother-fuckers in the head!"

Poppy sighs, disagreeing with this, "See? I don't know what to do."

"We can't get out the window.", Discord sighs as well.

* * *

Minutes later, Poppy looks out the dorm room door window and notices an uninfected person outside, Faybelle Thorn, was there far from the room. The daughter of the Dark Fairy notices the (fake) zombified students and screams as they start to corner her, as she tries to escape for a safe direction or fly high, but she was too scared to fly.

Poppy said, "Oh my fairy godmother. That's Faybelle out there."

"Is she there?", asks Discord. "Oh my fairy godmother, no."

The daughter of Rapunzel replies, "Come on, who cares!", as she puts the barricade aside once more, unlocks it, opens the door, leads Discord, dodges the (fake) zombified students, go down the stairs, head outside, and goes inside the van as some, including the (fake) zombified Faybelle, were following them. "Get in here, Discord!"

Discord screams as he gets in the van, before he settles in the driver's seat, and frantically searches for the keys. "Poppy, where are my keys?!"

"You didn't get 'em!", shrieked Poppy, as the (fake) zombified Cupid and Holly was outside the van, trying to get the two inside.

The draconequus hyperventilates, "Where's my keys? I can't find them!"

"Oh no...!", the O'Hair realizes.

Discord cried with fear, "They're not here, they must be back in the school dorm!", before noticing the numerous (fake) zombified students cornering the van, scaring Poppy and Discord. "Oh my fairy godmother!", he screams as he stutters and tries to find a solution for the keys, as he then honks the van for a few moments to try scaring off the (fake) zombified students. "Go away! Go away!"

* * *

Suddenly, Poppy notices the back of the van open, and the (fake) zombified Apple and Raven got inside the van first, with a few other students! She gasps, "Oh my fairy godmother!"

"We gotta get out of here, Poppy!", freaks out the draconequus Discord, as he was starting to be scared half to death.

Then, the zombified Faybelle, Cedar, Cerise, Ashlynn, Blondie and some others then manage to open the back left door of the van!

"Oh, no! No, Poppy! Oh no, Poppy! No, Poppy!", Discord scared half to death, as the (fake) zombified students of EAH were about to get Poppy and Discord!

Screaming with fear and pleads, Discord was nearly scared to death, as he continues screaming for a few moments. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!", the draconequus kept saying, until Poppy stops him from screaming more.

"Discord, it's a prank!", calms and reasoned the daughter of Rapunzel, as Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Ashlynn, Hunter, Blondie, Faybelle, Cedar, Cerise, Cupid, Holly, and the other students laugh their heads off to this prank, meaning that the zombified students weren't real, since the blood they had on were fake as well.

The draconequus then deflates like a balloon cartoonishly, as he groans, "Oh, godmother.", as he tries to calm down while some of the students laugh in hilarity.

"Oh, Discord?", Poppy says, holding out the keys that she had the whole time, twinkling them for Discord to see, causing him to facepalm. "Got the keys that you didn't see them."

Discord then shouted to the students, "I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU!", after reacting to this prank, as Apple, Raven, Briar and Madeline calm him. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

After Discord leaves the van, Poppy says, "Chill!", as her friends Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline and even her twin sister Holly, calm the draconequus down.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill your fat godmother-fucking ass with a baseball bat...", says Discord as he was being treated by the girls, threatening them, before Poppy was frightened and quickly ran a distance so Discord doesn't get her.

Poppy revealed, "It's a joke! It was a really good joke!"

"Happy that's over with!", happily says Poppy's twin sister Holly.

Poppy then says to her girlfriend Cupid, "Well, Cupid. It is a perfect happy Halloween.", before she kisses her.

Discord, on the other hand, was angry at first to the joke, but then becomes happy when he realizes, with some of the EAH students liking doing this prank and scaring him, that he also has had a happy halloween.

After all.

 **End note: In November, I will work on several funny new Discord/EAH chapters as it leads up to December's Christmas time! Stay tuned.**


	7. An Unsafe Meltdown

**Plot: After Halloween, Discord** ** _cracks the safe_** **with a array of dangerous tools and weapons after the key breaks off inside the small safe, rendering it sealed shut. But during this start, Poppy was helping Discord open up his secret small safe while in her and Holly's dorm room.**

"I'm trying...", Poppy says as she tries to open it with the key to the small safe.

Discord says, "Turn it over or the key won't work! I GOTTA GET IN HERE!", startling Poppy as she struggles harder, and suddenly...

...

...the key broke!

"YOU BROKE THE KEY!", yells Discord to his shock towards Poppy.

Poppy apologizes, "I'm sorry! What happened?"

"You broke the key off!"

"Oh...it's broken off inside it."

"Why the hex did I use this over here?", sighs Discord.

* * *

Discord then tries to break the small safe open with his wits, as Poppy shrugs slightly, "What is it in there?"

"My stuff's in there, Poppy!", says Discord as he keeps trying to open the safe.

The daughter of Rapunzel asks, "What stuff?"

"My stuff's in there, girl!", the draconequus worries. "I gotta get my STUFF!", he says, before to no avail, the broken key wouldn't work. Angry, he threw the keys on the dorm floor, scaring Poppy a bit.

Poppy apologizes again, "Sorry!"

"How the hex am I gonna get in?", asks Discord, as he keeps attempting to open it. "HOW AM I GONNA GET IN, POPPY?!"

* * *

At one point, Discord uses a small knife to try budging the small precipice of it, but fails after a small screamingly struggle. He then throws the knife on the counter in rage, as Poppy decides to help open it with the knife.

"Get in and open the box, Poppy!", yelled Discord.

Poppy struggles, "It goes in...?"

"GET IN FOR THE BOX!", the draconequus hurried and shouted at Poppy.

The daughter of Rapunzel groans, "Hold on, Discord!"

"Please open up my box!", the lord of chaos cried after a moment of silence.

After a few seconds of looking around the box for another way to open it, the O'Hair asks, "Is there- Is there literally no other way without the key?"

"You can't get in without a key!", reveals Discord, before he gasps and runs out the room to bring out the big guns. Not literally.

* * *

As Poppy was still searching for a way to crack the safe, she is then startled when Discord hits the small safe with a baseball bat, coming back with that just a second ago. To her shock, she says, "What the fuck!", as Discord finally broke off the lock on the safe. After several more hits, she yells, "Discord, it's open! You got it!-!", as Discord finally succeeds in cracking the safe. "Fairy hex...", she groans as Discord stops hitting the safe, drops the bat, and opens the small safe.

"AHHHH! I GOT THE STUFF!", happily said Discord.

When Discord's treasury safe stuff that was expecting to be gold, jewels and rare shiny things, instead it was a variety of several sweet Halloween candies and chocolates, like M&Ms, Reese's, Smarties, Kit-Kat, Coffee Crisp, Aeros, Hershey, Lays, Doritos, Cheetos, Mars, Twix, etc.

Poppy asks to this sweet treasury towards Discord, "That's what this is all about?", as she was about to grab one of the candies to examine.

"Get your ass- It's my stuff.", greedily says Discord, since he got it for Halloween fair and square. He then grabs a Hubba Bubba Bubble Tape, and brags, "I got the stuff! Ah-ha-ha! Yeah! Got my M&Ms, Reese's...", as Poppy sighs and groans, as Discord ate the bubble gum tape.

* * *

Soon, Discord then dumps all the candies and chocolates in there, and as he turned it upside-down to dump it all, it took several moments for it to drain all the candies in it, before making a huge pile of sweets on the floor like the size of a homemade mountain/volcano.

"Is that literally all in there is candy?", says Poppy.

Discord says to her, "That's all that's in there. That's it.", putting the seemingly and slightly bottomless small safe on the desk.

"Fairy hex, how can we fix this thing after that?", asks the short-haired daughter of Rapunzel, examining the broken safe.

Simply, with a snap of his fingers, Discord causes the small safe to be sent and destroyed into oblivion in a single flash of light, instead of using dangerous weapons like what he used to destroy the pumpkins.

"Better?", asks Poppy, as Discord grabs a bag of chocolate M&Ms, Reese's Pieces, and Snickers, sitting down as he ate his candy.

Discord says after eating some of those candies, "Better. Want some?", asking Poppy for some candies, which she grabs some gratefully.


	8. Mattel Evicts Discord?

**Plot (Updated): Discord's world is turned upside down when he learns Mattel is interested in Ever After High, leading him to wonder if it's mere coincidence, or if they're out to personally attack him. Of course, none of those are the case, because what he doesn't know, is he's getting pranked!**

 **Note: My apologies, but I respect Mattel majorly. This is only a funny skit prank for hilarity uses.**

The next day, Discord notices a small sign on the front of the school, and he gathers Poppy, Cupid, and Baba Yaga to investigate this strange occurrence.

"What the hex is that?", asks Discord as he, Poppy, Cupid and Baba Yaga go to the front of the school to investigate the small sign.

Poppy says, "It looks like a Mattel sign."

"Mattel? What the fuck Mattel doing out here?", asks Discord, as he looks and examines the Mattel sign. Baba Yaga yelled to get Discord's attention when she notices a notice on the Ever After High sign. "What the fuck is that...?", he exclaims a bit, before angrily ripping the Mattel sign off, in rage.

* * *

Discord grumbles as Baba Yaga blames, "You brought those people to us!"

"Oh, shut up.", swore Discord.

Poppy asks with her girlfriend Cupid worried, "Wait, what's going on right now? Are we getting evicted?"

"Yes, all of us, 'cause of him.", said Baba Yaga.

Discord asks, "What do you mean because of me? I didn't do a goddamn..."

"Yeah, because of you. Look.", says Yaga, as Discord read the notice on the EAH sign. Burning with anger, Discord rips the eviction notice and burns it into flames. "Yeah, really?"

Discord excuses arguably, "It ain't my goddamn fault!"

"IT IS YOUR FAULT!", yelled Yaga at Discord arguably.

Discord grumbles again, "Shut up.", as Discord threw a nearby gnome gardening ornament near him on the school's side courtyard far, much to Poppy and Cupid's shock.

* * *

Poppy then guesses, "Okay, I think Mattel may be turning the school into a snack room for Mattel.", a little worried.

"What?!", Discord asks.

The O'Hair continued, "So, they may have last turned another place into a parking lot, and they're turning this school into a snack room.", before she gets scared when Discord clutches at her, grasping her with anger before letting go as he ranted a bit.

"Get my goddamn phone, I'm calling Mattel!", says Discord, saying this twice.

The daughter of Rapunzel says a little bit alarmed, "Okay! Alright!"

"Better fix it.", Baba Yaga glared at the draconequus.

Discord frantically said, "Mattel's gonna do it to me again- Godmother-fucker do it to me again, Baba Yaga!"

"We don't care what they do to you, what about us?!", the old teacher says and argues to the lord of chaos.

Poppy comes back with her Mirrorphone, who just started calling Mattel, reporting, "Okay, I've got Mattel on, so put it on speaker so we can all hear it.", to Discord, who borrows the Mirrorphone, and the caller picks up.

 _ **Hello? This is Mattel, how may I help you?**_

"Uh, yes- This is- This is Mattel, right?", asks Discord.

 _ **Yes, it is.**_

Discord then says to the caller, "The Ever After High school is being sold like a three days to get the fuck out, is that true?"

 _ **Oh, yes it is...we might turn that school basically into... a snack bar...**_

" **WHAT?! I'll get your goddamn snack bar, bitch witch! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!** ", yelled Discord to the caller, before Poppy tries to reason with him, but the draconequus says to her, "No, shut up!", before going back to the caller. "Let me tell you one thing, you bitch witch! You ain't selling this godmother-fucking school, boy! You're gonna tear my prescence, one goddamn time... I will, I dare you to come!"

"Discord.", says Poppy, trying to reason again.

Discord ignores her and continues ranting to the caller, "You should...You should bring your goddamn tractor to this school, I will burn your goddamn tractor down, I will blow you to shit, you hear me, young man?!"

* * *

10 minutes later after a transfer, Discord continued to argue to the peaceful caller of Mattel.

"You're taking this school away?!", yelled Discord, saying gibberish-ly angry stuff.

Poppy pleaded seriously with not liking this, "Calm down."

 _ **Sir, you cannot speak to respectful people like that...**_

"I'll speak to you any goddamn way I want, bitch witch! You can take Mattel and stick it up your ass!", argues Discord to the caller. "As if your ass matches your goddamn face!"

Poppy says to him, "Discord, let him talk."

 **Well, sir, you cannot say threats to people, you cannot threaten people violently harm to anybody, and that is against the law, so we're having police come over...**

"Oh, please don't do that.", shocked Poppy with Cupid lovingly embracing her with fear.

Discord asks the caller calmly, "Okay, so I can't threaten you, and I can't say anything bad about your company, is that what you're trying to tell me?"

 _ **Absolutely-**_

"Fuck you. Fuck Mattel...", Discord swore definitely.

Poppy eases a bit, "He's gonna send the cops!"

"I don't give a goddamn!", Discord argues as Poppy gets her phone back.

Poppy apologizes to the caller, "I'm so sorry, sir, could you-"

"I AIN'T SORRY, BITCH WITCH! I AIN'T SORRY WITH THE GODDAMN! Y'ALL BRING YOUR LEGAL ASS HERE! BRING YOUR LEGAL ASS TO OUR SCHOOL! COME ON BITCH WITCH!", Discord argues once more without stopping.

Poppy pleads to him, "I don't wanna go to JAIL!"

"I don't give a fuck- I'll go to jail! Fuck Mattel! Fuckyoumattel, fuckyoumattel, fuckyoumattel!", Discord ignores and takes the blame for himself, before Poppy turns off the call when Discord wouldn't stop swearing for a bit.

Poppy says, "They're off, Discord!", after turning off the call.

* * *

Inside the school, Discord, Baba Yaga, Poppy and Cupid were in the common room trying to think of what to do since they've violated the law a bit after calling Mattel.

"They're gonna want you dead, Discord.", worries Poppy.

Discord realizes, "Oh shit, Poppy. What am I gonna do...?"

"You need something to protect yourself with.", says Poppy.

After Discord shows a variety of weapons that he pulls out, he puts it back as he ponders, "I don't kno- I just don't know... **I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, GODDAMN IT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!** "

"Okay, we'll figure it out...", says Poppy.

As Poppy, Cupid, and Baba Yaga comfort Discord, the latter old teacher says, "We're gonna possibly be school-less. What does it feel?"

"I don't know where to go, girls.", Discord facepalms, covering his face with his hands in worry and sadness. "I don't know where to go, Poppy..."

Poppy then realizes something.

"Okay, wait. Discord, Discord...Discord, it was a joke.", Poppy says the truth, but Discord was too saddened right now. "Discord, it's a joke!"

Cupid supports her as Discord continues crying, "It was a prank!", as the O'Hair daughter of Rapunzel stops the draconequus lord of chaos from being more saddened. "It's a prank!"

"GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, IT'S A JOKE!", snaps Baba Yaga politely.

* * *

At some point, Discord stops crying as he finds out that Poppy and Cupid revealed that the Mattel eviction was a prank, even the caller, as the girls laugh much to his dumbfounding.

However, his confused mood transforms into a hex-shit angry mood, as Discord yelled at Poppy, "You DAMN PIECE OF SHIT! You got me a goddamn heart attack!", chasing the Rebellious girl around as Cupid and Baba Yaga saw this.

Looks like Ever After High won't be evicted after, and at, all.


	9. Poor Draconequus' Lasagna Meltdown

**Plot: When making a Poor Draconequus' Lasagna, Discord learns the cheese for his "Poor Man's Lasagna" that he previously opened in the kitchen, thus making it old and unusable. Then, a raging spark is ignited...**

"Today Discord is gonna show y'all a cheap way, to make lasagna. Discord's...cheap...poor draconequus' that he couldn't afford it. First, you gotta-", says Discord, introducing the chapter.

Poppy says, "What's the remainder of this?"

"What are we gonna name it?", asked Discord to the daughter of Rapunzel.

"Poor Draconequus' Lasagna."

"Poor Draconequus' Lasagna, that's what we're gonna call it."

"Alright, do your intro all over again.", told the O'Hair.

* * *

Discord then says again, "I've never done it!"

"And it wasn't clear of what you're talking about.", Poppy says, before Discord starts his intro again.

"Hi. Discord here. And...I'm gonna take- I'm gonna take your culinary taste buds, and make a poor man's lasagna... IS THAT BETTER?"

* * *

When putting salt in the water on the hot pot on the stove in the school kitchen, Poppy corrects, "Alright, that's good!"

"Who's fucking it now?", asks Discord to himself.

Poppy then asks also, "Who's this for?", to Discord.

"It's for a bowl of noodles."

Poppy says, "You do not have to boil noodles.", pulling out a familiar Barilla package of lasagne noodles. "Those are lasagna sheets, they don't boil-"

"OH HEX NO! FUCK YOU! WHAT'S THAT SAY!?", shouted Discord, grabbing the Barilla package angrily, and then glares at her to question what brand it is.

The daughter of Rapunzel said, "Barilla!"

"Fuck Barilla!", yelled Discord, despite the fact he has not tried it yet, as he smashes the Barilla lasagne noodle package numerous times, before spreading it, spraying hundreds of lasagne sheet pieces onto the kitchen floor. He then says angrily to the O'Hair, " **Don't ever bring goddamn Barilla in front of my godmother-fucking face again!** "

Poppy asks the lord of chaos, "Already? Now what, you got no damn noodles!"

"I got noodles!", said Discord, who already had prepared it, before he pulls out a different kind of lasagne sheets that he likes, for Poppy to see, "Great Value! Not Barilla!", he says before looking at the small mess he made. "Oh, goddamn. Now I have to sweep this..."

Poppy said to him about the Barilla, "Those noodles are better! Those are sheets!"

"Well, then PICK EM UP!", yelled Discord.

The young O'Hair says, "Well...how are we suppose to fix it back?"

"You know, I'm tired of this shit, Poppy.", the draconequus said, sweeping the lasagna sheet broken pieces and putting it aside.

* * *

As Poppy watches Discord cook the Great Value lasagna noodles, Poppy asks, "You know you like cutting your noodles up, don't ya?"

" **Youknowwhatgoddamnit,fuckyou!** ", the lord of chaos spoke to her quickly.

The O'Hair apologizes, "It's a Poor Draconequus' Lasagna, don't-", before shocked when Discord almost threatened her with the knife he's using with to cook.

"Y'all make me cut you!", threats Discord. "Be lucky that they let us in this **godmother-fucking kitchen!** ", he then says, as Poppy, scared a bit, reluctantly nods.

* * *

Discord was continuing cooking the lasagna, as he sang a song. Poppy then questions him about the bowl on the sink that he's doing for the noodles, before he comes over, and accidentally almost slips on the lasagna broken sheets from earlier.

"Goddamn Barilla.", grunted Discord as he poured the noodles on the bowl, draining the water that was in the pot with the noodles.

As he drains the last of the water on the noodle, he brings it over to the lasagna pan to put the noodles nearly around it, while singing Let It Shine.

At one point, while Discord was singing, the hot lasagna noodles were slowly placed on the pan, before Discord continues, "So anyway, you take your noodles, and you-", he says as he touched a very hot lasagna noodle, "AH, GODDAMN YOU GODMOTHER-FUCKER!", before placing it on the pan. "Hot piece of FUCKING SHIT!"

* * *

Spreading some of the lasagna sauce on the first set of lasagna noodles, as Discord says, "...You take your sauce out...then you come in and get the cheese, with some cottage cheese.", as he pulls out some cottage cheese.

* * *

After spreading some cottage cheese, Discord starts to puts some more lasagna noodles, saying, "Then you put in another layer!"

"What about the cheese-", asks Poppy.

Discord yells, "ON TOP! ON TOP!"

"OKAY!"

"GODDAMN **AAAAAAAAHH!** ", yelled the draconequus, touching one hot lasagna noodles before continuing putting a few more lasagna noodles on the first layer. He then touches another hot lasagna noodle, juggling it because it's hot, before throwing it softly back on the pan.

* * *

Putting the second layer of noodles on the lasagna, Discord then pours the rest of the lasagna sauce on the second layer, saying, "Then you pour the rest of your sauce off.", spreading the sauce again. "Don't that look good?", he asks Poppy.

The O'Hair answers, "I think so, I guess."

"Then you put the rest of your cottage cheese.", said Discord, scooping up the last of his cottage cheese and spreading on the second layer.

* * *

While Discord is doing that, Poppy curiously touched one of the lasagna noodles and screamed due to them being hot, "AH! Still hot-", she screamed before Discord threw the pot of lasagna noodles near here, landing some on the kitchen counters. "OH, stop it!"

"Take that, godmother-fucker!", Discord angrily said a bit.

The daughter of Rapunzel exclaimed, "What the hex did you do that for?!"

"Because you ain't touching my goddamn dinner!", yells the draconequus touching the last remaining still not-on lasagna noodle, throwing it near her as Poppy laughed at this.

* * *

As Discord finished doing the cottage cheese, Poppy excuses as she tries to move another not-on lasagna noodle, "Just moving this out of the way...", before Discord then grabs it from her, throwing it on the floor again. "Damn it!"

"Man, fuck you.", said Discord, throwing the container of cottage cheese and the pan cover on the floor. "Now we're gonna get the cheese.", he says before grabbing the bag of cheese nearby, before testing it, disliking the smell, and gags.

Poppy asks, "What?", about the cheese.

"Man, this shit's fucked.", Discord said to her, grabbing several cubes of cheese, which was old. "It's old, look at it!"

* * *

Despite this, Discord mistakenly puts the old cheese on the top layer of the lasagna already, as Poppy looks at it and says to him, "The cheese looks old, Discord. Just pick it out, I'll go get more."

That was when Discord paused and exploded into anger, yelling,

"I AIN'T **GOTAGOTNOMONEYTOBUYMOREGODDAMN CHEESE!** "

Poppy explains, "Let's just go buy more, Discord, just pick the cheese out, because you can't eat that.", before Discord was threatening to angrily throw a piece of the lasagna at her. "STOP, don't do that!", she pleads, before he calmly puts back the piece of lasagna. "Chill out, Discord!"

"You BUSTED MY LASAGNA!", argued the lord of chaos.

Poppy asks, "How did I do that?", before she was trying to pick off the cheese, but Discord won't let her. "Just pick the- cheese out of it!"

" **NO!** The cheese's staying!", Discord bickered back.

Poppy sighs, "Then I'm not eating it."

Angry, Discord then threw one of the pieces of the lasagna, starting to mess up the kitchen. He yells, "EAT THAT GODMOTHER-FUCKER!", about to throw the whole pan at her like a pie, but she ducks, messing more of the kitchen. " **How about that bitch witch, huh?!** "

"Wait, my phone!", Poppy yelled, about to grab her phone on the counter that was messed up too.

Discord then says to her, "There's your goddamn- FUCK YOUR PHONE!"

"Oh, my phone...", the daughter of Rapunzel saddened, her phone has some of the lasagna stuff on the screen.

The draconequus shouts, "Fuck your phone, look at it! T **here's your goddamn lasagna, godmother-fucker! HERE! Want some more?! Goddamn!** "

"No, I don't!", Poppy says before Discord walks back to the exit, before almost slips on the broken Barilla lasagna pieces again, angering Discord.

Discord screeched, "Look at what you done, you got me! **HEY, LOOK AT WHAT YOU GODDAMN MORE!** "

* * *

Suddenly, chaos ensues as Discord starts messing up the kitchen, swearing as Poppy tells him to stop. Throwing a few pieces of raw lasagna noodles on the floor, he even scoops one with the sauce, rubs it together, and puts it in his mouth while screaming.

Letting one more loud scream as the lasagna noodle in his mouth got out, Discord then sobs and cries over his Poor Draconequus' Lasagna failure, Poppy comforting him.

Maybe he should try something better for the next day.


	10. Hamburger Pie Meltdown

**Plot: The next day after his lasagna disaster, Discord attempts to cook his** ** _fire department hamburger pie_** **, only to have a complete meltdown when it goes to take it out of the oven!**

The next day in the kitchen, Discord was starting to cook his next meal, with Poppy watching him again. He adds some elbow-shaped noodles, and was putting some salt on the meat for the recipe, even lemon pepper and chili powder, the latter two accidentally putting in too much for Discord.

"OKAY!", Poppy says as Discord stops putting too much, before adding chopped onions on it. "And then what?"

Discord answers, "Then you cook it, dumbass."

* * *

As Discord looks at Poppy facing him, he yells at her, "Look at the goddamn food, not me, alright? ...LOOK AT THE FOOD!", as Poppy does so, watching Discord mix the meat in the pot, before stirring the noodles. "Cause you got me the wrong damn noodles!"

"That is not why, because you forgot about them.", protested the O'Hair.

"Cause you got me the wrong goddamn noodles!"

* * *

Discord then sang a bit as he was cooking the meat of the meal, tasting a bit of it and liking it, reminding him of a taste of a hamburger.

As he put more salt on the meat, Poppy startles as she tries to get some of the salt out of the meat, but Discord restricts her. She says, "Discord, man!", worried that the lasagna could get too salty.

* * *

Discord was planning on his meal to name it, saying, "You know, it's called _fire department hamburger pie_ , yeah I learned it many many years ago in the fire department, and it wo-", before he notices Poppy turning away to look at the food, before he screeched at her, " **HEY! YOU DON'T LOOK AT THAT, OKAY?! Not the food, I'm telling people what it is!** "

"It's burning!", excused Poppy.

Discord yelled, " **Get your face outta my food!** "

"Okay, okay, tell the story!", the daughter of Rapunzel said to him.

The draconequus continues his story, "So anyway...we learned how to make it fire department, and it was like a state, whenever we got a hamburger pie.", before he gets up and goes to care for cooking the food, whilst arguing with Poppy. After, he finishes heating up the noodles, saying, "Alright. Now when you turn your noodle off- Would you move?", he asks to Poppy again, doing so as the lord of chaos then pours the noodles off, burning him. "Then you pour the water off. -GODDAMN, AH!", he screams in pain a bit, throwing the pot that had the noodles, in the sink beside the other pot with the noodles.

* * *

"You take your noodles, and you put them in there.", Discord continues, putting the noodles on the other container in the pot with the sauce.

Poppy corrects, "That don't seem right."

* * *

After stirring and mixing the noodles with the sauce, Discord tutorials, "So you take this...and you get a layer...", as he pours the first layer of noodles onto the pan, spreading it on for the first layer.

"Yes, it's like a lasagna?", asks Poppy, similar to what happened yesterday.

Discord then says back, "No, it's hamburger pie!"

"Yes, but it's like a lasagna?"

"IT'S HAMBURGER **PIE!** "

"I'm not saying that is-", Poppy says, before startled again when Discord threatens her a bit, before going on to making the hamburger pie, spreading a layer of mozzarella cheese on the first layer. "You don't use mozzarella?"

Discord then stutters, "Yes, I-I-I use mozzarella."

"This is good cheese.", says Poppy.

* * *

Some time after spreading the mozzarella and cottage cheese on the hamburger pie, Poppy asks to Discord again, "Okay, so I got a question. Why cottage cheese instead of Ricotta cheese?"

"Cause it's my choice.", answers Discord. "Yeah, no reason. My choice.", he says before putting the last of the noodles on the second layer, saying, "Then you pour the remainder...", before he touches inside the pot, burning his hand a bit. "AH!", he screamed in pain again, touching the inside of the pot a few more times. "OH GO-! AH AH!"

Poppy then curiously touches the inside of the pot too, but ends up getting her hand burnt too, gasping and shrieking in pain. She and Discord then took turns testing the pot, but it was so hot. "This stuff's burning!"

"I know.", agrees Discord.

* * *

After putting a bunch of cheese onto the second and final layer, Discord was carrying the pan of hamburger pie to put it in the oven, painfully oww-ing, and yelling at Poppy, "MOVE! **WOULD YOU MOVE YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF THE WAY?!** OPEN THE DOOR! You dumbass!", as Poppy opens the oven door, for Discord to put it in. "You know what, since it's in the oven, I think I'm going to lay down for a bit, alright?"

"How much longer till the hamburger pie is done?", asks Poppy to make sure.

Discord answers, "Ah, it'll be 30 minutes and it'll be ready then.", before he left the kitchen to go back to Holly and Poppy's dorm, where he'll sleep for a bit...

* * *

Some time later, Poppy was running back to her dorm room, saying to herself, "Okay, the hamburger pie's burning.", before she enters her and her sister's dorm, waking Discord up as she says, "Discord. Discord. How long has this thing gotta cook for?"

"...I told you it's gonna be ready in 20-30 minutes...", Discord drowsily said, before yawning.

Poppy said the con, "It's been like a hour.", as Discord's eyes shot up.

"What...?! Move, move!", the draconequus said, getting up and ready.

The daughter of Rapunzel hurries, "It's burning!"

"I'll take care of it!", Discord sang in a sing-song voice, before snapping his fingers, causing him and Poppy to be transported to the school kitchen, before reaching the oven as he groans, "Damn Poppy..."

Poppy reasons, "I tried to wake you up.", before Discord opens the oven quickly.

"Oh, goddamn, Pop- Give me so- Give me something!", shocked the lord of chaos, as he hurries to find the mittens.

The girl then says, "I don't know where the oven mitts is!"

"You goddamn-", Discord says as he slightly moved the hot pan of hamburger pie, before yelling, "AAAH!", as he then lets go of the hamburger pie pan, toppling half of it over the other half! " **AAAAHHH, Goddamn!** ...WHAT?!", he yelled in pain, before examining the toppled hamburger pie, as he says, "Oh, goddamn, Poppy! You son of a bitch witch!"

As Discord was examining it, the whole hamburger pie gets totally toppled over, as he yells,

"THAT WAS SUPPER!"

* * *

Discord was helping put the hamburger pie back on the pan using his good chaos magic, saying, "Oh goddamn, Poppy! Goddamn! Damn, Poppy, what did you do?! Why didn't you wake me up 30 minutes like I told you?", asking Poppy, but was a little scared at the mess that Discord's trying to fix. " **DAMN YOU! You wanna eat it?! Eat it!** ", he yelled, as Poppy couldn't help but laugh. "That ain't funny! Damn, Poppy..."

"I'm sorry.", apologized Poppy, as Discord almost put all the hamburger pie mess in the pan again.

The draconequus said, "Supper's ruined!"

"Maybe not...", hoped the O'Hair.

As Discord finally put it in, he groans, "Damn, Poppy...", as he was about to pick up the pan again, but suddenly screams in pain, toppling the hamburger pie on the ground again, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! GODDAMN!"

* * *

"What did you goddamn there, Poppy?! There's your goddamn dinner!", Discord angrily said, stomping on the pan and the hamburger pie on the ground with his left hoof leg, before realizing it's still hot, "Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, Poppy, goddamn!"

Poppy then comes over to help Discord, which his foot is burning from the hamburger pie, before they left the kitchen after their second failure with the hamburger pie.


	11. Discord's Out of Cigarettes!

**Plot: Things get ugly when Discord learns he is completely out of cigarettes, sending him over the edge in a meltdown of epic proportions! (Note: This is my first Apple and Raven story other than Poppy and Cupid, which they'll come back in the next chapter or the chapter after)**

"Where the fuck are my cigarettes?", Discord asks as he was in Apple and Raven's dorm, with Raven Queen and Apple White there this time.

Raven asks, "What are you talking about?"

"I ain't got no goddamn cigarettes!", the draconequus said.

Raven asks again, "Whose fault is that?"

"FUCK!", yelled Discord, opening up one of the cigarettes boxes to find it empty, yelling this in anger as he threw it on the floor.

Apple then says to him, "Stop smoking so much!"

"Goddamn, all my cigare-", Discord says as he searched for some more cigarettes. "Fairy goddamn hex!", he shouted, throwing some items on the floor as he tries to find cigarettes.

Raven asks curiously and seriously, "How long have you been out?"

"Couple hours, Raven.", answers the draconequus. "I asked you, I asked you to **BRING ME A GODDAMN PACK!** "

Raven then tells him, "I forgot, I'll go-"

"You better get me a GODDAMN THING!", he yelled at her again.

Raven asks him again, "Can't you wait like 10 minutes while me and Apple go get it?"

"NO, I-", Discord talked back, throwing another item on the floor. "There ain't no goddamn cigarettes, Raven!", he said as he raised his voice a bit, throwing various stuff as he searched again.

The daughter of the Evil Queen then calms him, "Discord, chill out!", as Apple gasps when they look at Discord continuously messing the dorm up to find cigarettes.

"What the hex am I gonna do, Raven?", asks Discord.

Raven answers, "Discord, stop it!", as Discord throws the last of the stuff in the drawer out, which shocks the two girls as he yells gibberishly, trying to look around for the cigarettes, about to rip the drawer door off. "Okay, Apple, let's go get some cigarettes."

"Go get me...!", Discord demands, as his search scrambled, yelling, "What are the goddamn cigarettes, there ain't none?!"

Raven asks as she picks up one of the cigarette packs on the table, "What about this? It's empty."

"THERE AIN'T NONE! **THEY'RE EMPTY, RAVEN! They're goddamn empty, Raven!** ", Discord yelled, holding out the two cigarette packs for her to see, and throwing it again on the floor, before Raven calms him a bit.

The Rebellious girl then asks her Royalty friend, "Apple, please go get him a pack of cigarettes."

Angry, Discord then grabs the two girls' piggy bank, throwing it on the ground and smashing it, letting out the dozens of coins they're saving, which startles, shocks, and saddens the two girls.

"I don't know where I left my purse at!", Apple said.

Discord yells again, " **FUCK!** "

"Apple, just get the purse and go get the cigarettes!", hurried Raven.

"I don't know where my purse is!", the daughter of Snow White says again to Raven.

Discord then throws a chair and topples it, shouting, "I want goddamn cigarettes!"

"Chill out, Discord!", calms Raven.

* * *

Discord pants, "Oh goddamn...", as he hurries, using one of his leftover cigarettes to use, as he lit it up and smoked.

"You know, it's been like 10 minutes since you've had one!", gasps Raven.

The lord of chaos coughs, "Go get the cigarettes! GO! Find your goddamn purse! Find your goddamn purse!", as he lifts the table, saying this to the two girls, shocking them.

"Okay!", Raven said angrily, as Discord swore a bit as he passes through the mess he made earlier.

* * *

Discord then swore, "Goddamn!", pulling out an axe as he smashes his record player, yelling, "I want my goddamn cigarettes! I want my-". as he finally destroys his record player as he threw it on the floor. "I want my goddamn cigarettes!"

"APPLE, GO GET THE CIGARETTES!", yelled Raven, worried.

Discord shouts and swears, "NOW! Find the godmother-fucking, holy godmother-fucking shit, get the purse, get me the cigarettes, goddamn now!", before Raven asks him how long has he've been out of cigarettes. "By two HOURS!"

"Your record player!", mourned Discord, who has broken his own record player he pulled out earlier.

The draconequus then picked up the record player, saying, "Fuck it!", as he then smashes the record player on the floor, which Raven facepalms. "I WANT THE GODDAMN CIGARETTES! ...I want it now...", repeating the last sentence a few times angrily, as he was about to lose his mind. He then destroys the record player again, finishing, "I want my goddamn cigarettes! I want it now!"

Calming down a little, Discord then screeches and screams angrily and loudly, before finally calming down.

Raven then goes with Apple to get his cigarettes, which they see Discord crying and calmed.

Maybe Discord should lay off the cigarettes for now.


	12. The Light Bill and Cafe Meltdowns

**Plot: After Discord's resolved cigarette meltdown the other day, Discord has a meltdown when he feels his light bill is higher than he thinks it should be. Later, Discord goes to the Hocus Latte Cafe for his cheese sticks, but it took longer that he expected it should be as well.**

Poppy and Cupid, returning from the earlier chapter, arrives at Poppy and Holly's dorm room to meet Discord again, as the cigarettes that Apple and Raven had to buy for Discord was given to the two other returning girls, to give to him.

"Here you go, sir.", Poppy said as she gave the cigarette pack to Discord.

Happy, the lord of chaos chuckled a bit, and smiled, "One pack!? What godmother-fuck is you give one goddamn pack?!"

"How much did you want?", the O'Hair asks. "Apple and Raven came to me and Cupid to give the cigarettes to you just today!"

Discord hesitates, "I'm gonna run out of it in an hour! But anyways, thank you, girls.", before he smoked the first cigarette of the new pack. "I'm happy! I'm also happy I also ordered me some cheese sticks for tonight!"

"Uh, Discord? There's something for us in the mail.", Cupid said, bringing the single mail letter to Discord, as the latter rips it open to see the notice.

However, it was a light bill. And it's way, way high.

* * *

Discord calls the company of this light bill and asks, "Uh, yes, ma'am. My name is Discord, and we got this bill today, and I can't figure out why it's $450 dollars?", to the caller.

After several moments of the caller confirming the price of the light bell, Discord has reached his tipping point once again.

" **$450?! The goddamn bill is $450!** ", he yelled. As Discord yells this, Poppy and Cupid laugh a bit, the former girlfriend nodding no. "No, ma'am, I will not! I wanna know why our bill's so goddamn high! I think I need yo- I think I need you to come to find out what the problem is?"

* * *

The draconequus continues to talk to the caller of the light bill, as he argues, "You know what, I don't give a damn about the little man, you know what, bitch witch? Go ahead! Come turn our goddamn lights off, I'll be right where this swear-to-goddamn place where the lights went out! **In the godmother-fucking goddamn dark!** ", stomping on the dorm floor angrily to the caller.

Poppy then grabs her Mirrorphone back from Discord, apologizing to the caller. Discord then angrily threw some chairs and objects from the O'Hair's tables around, the O'Hair saying, "Stop it, I get it. Discord, chill out! Stop it!", as Cupid squeaks a bit when Discord threw another object near Cupid, and was prevented on threatening to throw another object. Discord babbles something angrily, as Poppy commands him, "SIT DOWN!"

" **NO!** I will not! Come and turn lights off some more, I wanna live in a goddamn CAVE!", yelled Discord, before he calms down, as Poppy apologizes to the caller, and the draconequus rolls another object in anger.

The school'll pay the bill, fortunately.

* * *

Later that night, Discord went to the Hocus Latte Cafe, the place where he ordered his cheese sticks. However, the cheese sticks actually had some difficulty with his order, which took a little bit longer than he expected it to be.

At that time, Ashlynn (who was getting a latte and is waiting for it), sees Discord arguing at the barista, as the draconequus said to her, "I've be- I've been waiting two hours to eat, and I ain't got my **CHEESE STICKS YET!** ", as the barista apologized. "I ordered! I've been waiting two hours for my goddamn cheese sticks!"

As the barista then said to another employee for Discord's cheese stick notification, Discord then grabbed one of the several plates on the counter and smashes it on the ground!

"I told you I want my cheese sticks! **I WANT MY GODDAMN CHEESE STICKS!** ", the draconequus yelled as he smashes a couple more plates! "I WANT MY CHEESE STICKS, BITCH WITCH!"

Ashlynn comes over as the employee asks, "Sir, sir, what's wrong, sir?"

"I ordered my god-", Discord explains, before accidentally putting his hand in one of the reserved lattes, burning his hand a bit. "Ah, goddamn!"

The employee says, "Sir, be careful, it's hot!"

"That godmother-fu- goddamn, that's hot!", Discord groans, treating his hand.

Ashlynn asks him, "What happened, what happened?"

"I want my cheese sticks.", said Discord to her.

The daughter of Cinderella said, "You gotta stop, seriously."

"I ain't gonna stop nothin', Ashlynn! I ordered my cheese sticks, I've been waiting two hours!", explains Discord for his problem, before Ashlynn was about to say something as he says, "Two hours, Ashlynn! Why are you looking at me like that? Back off."

The employee tries to calm the lord of chaos, "Sir..."

"Sir, sir-ve my ass!", argues Discord, as the employee apologizes again. "Where's my cheese sticks!", he says as he skips the problem and cuts to the chase, before picking up another unbroken plate.

The cafe employee then says, "It's in the oven right now, sir."

"So is your goddamn plates!", Discord said a bit angrily, throwing the plate he picked up on the floor, shattering it! "I want my cheese sticks!"

The employee apologizes again, "Sir, I'm sorry, you gonna have to calm down, sir.", before Discord babbles angrily again. "Sir, I'll get your cheese sticks, it's in the oven right now, sir."

"I want my goddamn...", Discord mumbles, as he makes sounds as a sign of impatience.

The barista comes over to him, saying, "We've got guests in here, I can't have you here breaking up all these plates, I've got guests-"

"I bet they want cheese sticks, too!", Discord impatiently said, before as the barista tries to explains, he kept saying this in a fast pace, "IBETTHEYWANTCHEESESTICKS,TOO! IBETTHEYWANTCHEESESTICKS,TOO! IBETTHEYWANTCHEESESTICKS,TOO! IBETTHEYWANTCHEESESTICKS,TOO!"

As the barista then came back to get the cheese sticks ready, Ashlynn then says, "Discord, seriously, I have a boyfriend to meet with tonight-", about Hunter, before Discord snatches a expresso from the counter with the other foods.

"Thirsty?", asks Discord before drinking the expresso, towards the employee and the barista. "You thirsty?!"

The barista then talks to Discord again, "You can't eat off a buffet, sir."

"Why not?", asks the draconequus to the barista, who said her explaination again to Discord. Another cafe worker then starts to go with the barista as the two leads Discord out. "Ashlynn?", he asks, before the two escort him out of the cafe.

But before he was escorted out, he topples over a bunch of cups that were stacked, over, as he yelled about his cheese sticks, while Ashlynn watches him leave.

However, after this unusual cafe rage, he manages to get his cheese sticks by delivery.


	13. Discord's Pissed About Twinkles!

**Plot: Discord takes the news about Twinkies not available at Ever After in a bad way, starting a raging concern. (Briar and Madeline is in this chapter for now; Poppy and Cupid will return soon in the next few chapters, which one of the future ones will be Thanksgiving oriented)**

Briar and Madeline enter the former and Ashlynn's dorm room to find Discord searching for something in Briar's closet.

"...I had a whole goddamn box!", Discord thought to himself out loud, searching the closet by throwing the items away that's in it, on the dorm room floor.

Briar worries, "Whoa, calm down, what the hex?", to the lord of chaos.

"I had a whole goddamn box!", he repeated.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty says, "What?"

"I HAD A WHOLE GODDAMN BOX!", the draconequus repeats, raising his voice as Briar asks again.

The royal then said, "Of what? What are you looking- Okay, don't throw my dresses and shit!", to Discord as he threatens to throw them on the dorm room floor.

"I had a whole goddamn box of Twinkles!", Discord told Briar after putting them back in the closet, with Madeline shocked.

Briar questions, "Twinkl- They're all gone."

"I had a whole goddamn box! All 'cause I ran out of those goddamn new tasty godmother-fuckers!", complains Discord, picking up an empty Donut Sticks box, and throwing it on the floor again. He then grabs his coffee and complains again, "I HAD A WHOLE GODDAMN BOX OF GODDAMN TWINKLES!"

Briar then grabs the coffee from Discord and says, cautious, "You're getting coffee everywhere.", before Discord spills it on the floor in anger.

"I had a whole goddamn box, Briar! **I had a whole goddamn box!** ", Discord angered again.

Sleeping Beauty's daughter says, "Relax! I didn't touch your Twinkles!"

"But they were here all goddamn night, for my goddamn Twinkles, for my goddamn Twinkle business!", explains Discord to Briar.

The royal calms down, "They're gone, the Twinkles are gone."

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITHOUT GODDAMN TWINKLES!? I'M GONNA FLY YA GODMOTHER-FUCKERS!", yelled Discord.

Briar asks and suggests to him for the replacement, "They have Wall-Mart brand Twinkles?"

" **FUCK WALL-MART BRAND GODDAMN TWINKLES!-!-!** ", screeched the draconequus.

After Discord suddenly topples a chair and the dorm's table over, which shocks Madeline with Briar groaning, "Never mind with that."

"I WANT MY GOD-", argued the lord of chaos, before he wags his talon hand fingers towards Briar and Madeline, "Goddamn communists, godmother-fucking conspiracy! ... **GODMOTHER-FUCKING GODDAMN CONSPIRACY!** GODDAMN, I'M GONNA CALL MY GODDAMN CONGRESSMAN!", he yelled, while stomping on the floor in anger and toppling another chair. "I GODDAMN!", he then yells, dragging the other chair and dropping it in the dorm room.

Briar calms him down, "Stop, okay, okay, alright, hey...", as Discord was about to say something, but forgets it. "What government conspiracy did ju- did it come out of business?", she asks Discord.

"...Eh, they, they don't want me to get- The Twinkles are good for us! I've eaten Twinkles in Ever After, since I had a knee like a grasshopper's godmother-fucking ass!", explains Discord, who hesitates earlier. "How's that goddamn high if I dare to bring more of these godmother-fucking Twinkles?!", he asks, before he hesitantly reveals, "I used to watch Captain Kanga **ROO!** Ate my godmother-fucking TWINKLE!", before he topples over a makeup set that Briar and Ashlynn had up, shocking Briar and Madeline.

* * *

Discord asks the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, "What's the name of that goddamn company?"

"Roastess.", she answered.

Discord raised his voice, " **ROA** **STESS! You bald-headed godmother-fuckers!** I bet it was a political deal to you! " _We're like Trollama_ _, and we'll do what Trollama help get rid of Twinkles, and we'll make sure Ever After High students don't get fat anymore"-_ I AIN'T FAT!"

* * *

"Okay, so I need you out of the school for now, you better find me the last of those Twinkles!", Discord plans to Briar.

The royal corrects, "There are no more!"

"Well, you get up your ass and you better find me some! Get out.", taunts the lord of chaos, as Briar and Madeline then left the dorm room.

However, they found the last few boxes of Twinkles later that day.


	14. Discord Loses It Over Hilda Broomstick!

**Plot: Discord gives his opinion to Blondie Lockes, Darling Charming and Holly O'Hair on the racist comments and evildoings made by villain from Regal Academy (a show about a school that's similar to Ever After High), Hilda Broomstick, resulting in a rage-induced explosion that leaves the O'Hair's dorm room in shambles. Part 1 of 2 for Discord's reacted opinions, taking place the same day. (The first part is shorter, by the way)**

Discord then said his opinion about this to Blondie, Darling and Holly, with the former girl filming this with her Mirrorcast, "Hilda. WHY THE HEX WOULD YOU SIT THERE, AND TALK ABOUT BLACK PEOPLE, saying that you don't want them- _Booooo!_ Those classmates come to your school! The- Black people with white people, PAY! THEIR! **BILLS!**...They pay their overpriced salaries! They buy the botox for your girlfriend!"

* * *

"I GOT NO GOOD USE FOR A NO-GOOD PIECE OF CRAP LIKE YOU! You witchy two-face! You bullshit me!", Discord swore, grabbing his baseball bat. "Do you agree with me, girls?", he asks Blondie, Darling and Holly.

Blondie, Darling and Holly hesitates, "Of course, yeah...?"

"You know, Hilda, PEOPLE LIKE YOU, YOU ALMOST RUINED THAT SCHOOL! **BLACK AND WHITE HAD TO LIVE TOGETHER! WE HAD TO WORK TOGETHER!** And make the-", Discord yells, before he smashes some of the stuff on the O'Hair's dorm room.

Darling and Holly scream, the latter on Darling's arms, "OH MY FAIRY GODMOTHER!"

"There's people like you, girl, that are ruining the relationship between people! You care about evil stuff and people!", Discord argues his opinion, throwing the bat on the ground. "I WILL TELL YOU ONE THING, RIGHT NOW, **HILDA BROOMSTICK! ...They need to kick your ass off! They deserve to tell you to be expelled from Regal Academy!** ", he yells, before he picks the baseball bat up again, and then smashes the dorm room's lava lamp! "YOU OWE ME A NEW LAVA LAMP, BROOKSTICK!", he says, smashing the lava lamp several times more. He then tosses the baseball bat like a javelin, saying, "I'm done with your ass."

Holly and Darling calms him down, "Discord, we need you to calm down!", while Blondie was still filming her Mirrorcast.

* * *

Discord then continues his opinion, "We're not all like that! I swear to fairy godmother, we are not all like that! You have good and bad in everywhere, and she is one of the bad! I was even bad one time, but I've changed for the better good! She's the one that thinks that she wants domination and everybody owns her, NOBODY OWNS YOU NOTHING!", he yells, before he grasps Holly and Darling's arms, yelling, "SHOW HER NO RESPECT! **Show her no respect! She doesn't deserve it! She is not like us, she is not like me, and I'm sorry!** ", before letting go of their arms.

"That hurt.", Holly says, before Darling comforts her, causing the long-haired daughter of Rapunzel to swoon.

Discord then lays down on the O'Hair's bed, sighing, "I'm done.", as he calms down finally.


	15. Justice for Erica Gardener!

**Plot: Discord has an opinion about the death of OC character Erica Gardener, daughter of the Young Gardener from The Greek Princess and the Young Gardener story, at the hands of the EAPD. (Part 2 of 2 of Discord's raging opinions; The next chapter after this will be my final chapter before my hiatus of this story) This is inspired and based on the real-life sad, tragic and mournful death of Eric Garner. Please pray for him to God. Rest in Peace, Eric Garner. May your soul rest in heaven. :(**

When Darling, Holly and Blondie came back to the O'Hair dorm room to see Discord on the bed still, on the same day after his rage of Hilda Broomstick from Regal Academy, and shows him a video of a tragic death of the daughter of OC EAH character Erica Gardener, daughter of the Young Gardener.

After watching this, Discord then thinks and says his opinion about this, "I'm trying to keep it together, girls. I saw a video...about a girl named Erica Gardener, daughter of the Young Gardener... The girl stopped the fight. The girl...the girl powered up in her own community, and said, _"Hey, y'all can't fight here",_ and broke the fight up. We're talking about a girl, married with Grace Princess, daughter of the Greek Princess, and is a lesbian...six siblings, two children. Trying to do what's right for the community."

* * *

"I saw the video...", continues the draconequus. "I read the report tha- that Land of Ever After Police Department wrote..."

He then explodes into anger, yelling;

"I THOUGHT I WOULD READ GODDAMN NEW STUPID BOOKS!", he yelled. "They say the girl got in a fighting stance! THIS IS A GODDAMN FIGHTING STANCE!", he then shouts, doing a fighting stance. "This is where she backs up. Which is what? Erica Gardener dead?!", he argues, the last sentence fake and alleged, not the point. " **NO! Land of Ever After Police Department, you think you're gods! You think...y'all can do anything you want to DO!**...So what did you do?! GODMOTHER-FUCKER'S GRASPING! SHE'S CHOKING! Erica Gardener comes down to the ground! SIX EVER AFTER GODDAMN COPS, JUMPING HER!", he screeched, before hitting the dorm room table, angrily shouting, " **SIX! SIX!** "

Blondie, Darling and Holly felt uneasy about this.

Discord then calms a bit and hesitates before continuing, "Six Ever After goddamn cops, jumping her. The girl down on the ground; Why do you fuckers, had your knee on her **back?!** WHY DID YOU HAVE YOUR HAND AROUND HER NECK!? She's telling you! She shouted 10 times: " _I can't breathe...I can't breathe...I can't breathe..."_...The girl wasn't even fighting back!"

* * *

"You killed her! ...You killed an innocent girl!", Discord cried and sorrowed for this death he's talking about, towards the EAPD. "You know...?!", he hesitates, knocking over the O'Hair's stuff on the other table, startling the three girls before Discord pulls out his baseball bat again. "You know, cops, I swear to fairy godmother! Maybe somebody should choke your fucking ass down! You walk around Ever After like you are gods! You harass people on the path, what, she was black? So she's guilty?! She's tan? So she did it!? She's white, so she took a stance; she backed up!"

As Darling, Holly and Blondie thought about this, before Discord continues;

"Here's why! Wh-what are you doing?!", Discord said, before hesitating.

* * *

"Calm the hex down.", Holly and Darling calms Discord.

The draconequus says after hesitating again, "I hope that cop that killed her BURNS IN HEX! And I hope to fairy godmother...she's charged with MURDER! Murder in the first degree! Put her ass in general part! When you're right now, here's some siblings and kids now that one of their moms are gone! The children care supply, the family meeting and their meals now! She can't hold the love with her siblings and children anymore! WHY?! Because! Of! Land! Of! Ever! After! Police!"

After he takes a few deep breaths, he continues,

"You bastards need to go through psychological training before you ever become a police, because when you try to become a cop in Ever After, you think you're gods! **You are not gods, you're a goddamn man!** ", he angrily raised his voice. " **You really deserve to die, you deserve to die yourself!** "

Darling and Holly then calms him, "Calm down.", again.

"You wanna see calm?!", the lord of chaos exclaims, as the three girls agree.

* * *

Discord then starts his conclusion, "If I've been on the path, and I've seen you choking her, you know what I would've done? You know what I've done?!", holding his baseball bat, before he starts smashing the several flower pots near the dorm's windowsill! "That's what I've would've done!", he says, before destroying almost all the plants by smashing the pots. "That's exactly what I've done!"

"Ohh, me and Poppy just watered these beautiful plants!", Holly saddens, before Discord smashes the last of the flower pots to her, Darling and Blondie's shock.

Discord concludes, "That's what I've would've done, if I ever seen you choking that girl! Arrest me, choke me, bitch witch!", before he groans, "Girl...", before dropping the baseball bat and going back to the O'Hair's bed for now, before Darling, Holly and Blondie leave after this Mirrorcast news report.

In Memory of Eric Garner (Real-Life) and Erica Gardener (OC; Animated).


	16. Discord's Table Fail!

**Note: I'm back to make some new chapters for the MLP/EAH crossover Angry Discord series. And I apologize if it took so long. Because of my Christmas story last year and my upcoming Christmas sequel coming up, I was originally gonna make three chapters for this story about Thanksgiving and two chapters for Christmas for last year, but I was a bit busy at the time. I decided to make several halves of collections, the first fifteen chapters of this story being Half 1, and this chapter is the beginning of Half 2. Enjoy!**

 **Plot: After learning that his Reese's candy is gone, Discord has an EPIC table fail when he learns the hard way, his new table is completely un-flippable, causing a critical injury!**

At Poppy and Holly's dorm room, Discord was looking around to find his Reese's with Poppy's help, the draconequus, asking, "So where are they?"

"I don't know, Discord.", Poppy nodded, worried a bit.

Discord sighs, "I've looked this whole room over."

"Okay, what kind of candy was it?", the short-haired daughter of Rapunzel asked.

He answers, "It was my damn Reese's."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you."

"You better find Cupid! You better find that damn beautiful woman of yours and better get my candy back!"

"Cupid didn't take the Reese's."

"The hell she did, she's always taking my candy!"

"Discord, we-"

" **IT'S MY CANDY, POPPY! MINE! IT WAS SENT TO ME!** "

"Okay, none of us touched it!", Poppy said to the angry Discord, the latter muttering his thought that the girl lied.

Discord then told her, "Go to her! Ask her where my candy is, I want it!"

* * *

Afterwards, Poppy tells Discord the news, "I already asked her, she doesn't know where the candy is."

"She had my candy! I want it!", yelled Discord, a bit worried.

Poppy was about to talk, "We had, she was- She-"

"You- You idiot, you fat fuck!", name-called the lord of chaos to the girl.

She answers, "I wasn't here, you ate it. The candy's just gone, I'll get you more!"

"I want it NOW!", the draconequus shouts.

* * *

Discord goes over to the drawer and demands, "I want my candy, Poppy!"

"Let's go get you some!", Poppy tried to calm him, as Discord topples some drawer decorations at the top down to the floor. "Let's go get you some candy!"

"Ah, fuck you, my goddamn candy, you and candy, I want-", he angrily said, moving a chair away and tries to carry the heavy dorm desk, until he suddenly screamed, "Ahh! AAAAHHHH! **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** Oh, godmother!", holdng onto his paw arm shoulder with his other talon arm, due to this attempt causing a serious arm muscle injury.

Poppy gasps and worried, "Oh, godmother, I told- I told you not to lift it!", coming over to Discord.

"Ahh, godmother, Poppy! Ohh, hex!", said the lord of chaos in pain.

The short-haired daughter of Rapunzel was concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, my arm!", he says, his paw arm not moving due to the injury and excruciating pain. "It's hanging, Poppy!", he continued, slowly coming over to sit on the dorm bed as he yelled in pain, sobbing, "Oh, godmother, oh, godmother..."

Poppy cringed in worry again whilst feeling bad, "What happened? I told you not to lift it, it's heavy!"

"Oh, godmother...you son of a bitch witch, you knew that when you bought it!", blamed Discord.

The rebel girl said, "Well, I couldn't even lift it."

"Oh my fairy godmother, I can't move my arm, Poppy.", said Discord, his talon arm holding his paw arm. "I better call emergency-", he considered before the rebel teen examined it by touching it, causing pain on Discord's injured shoulder again. "Ah, goddamn! ...Get Cupid now!", he said, as Poppy goes off to Cupid in a hurry in order to take care of Discord.

Fortunately, his injury didn't last long throughout the day after he went to emergency with Poppy and Cupid later on.


	17. Discord Goes Crazy Over Money Prank!

**Note: Starting in the second chapter of Half 2 and seventeenth chapter of the story, Discord will be having his own penthouse dorm room at Ever After High, and sooner or later, I announce two guest characters from the Nickelodeon series Mysticons (Arkayna and Zarya), and a guest star each from the animated series Castlevania (Sypha) and Voltron: Legendary Defender (Allura), will be joining the story to cope several problems with Discord later on the story in the future starting in the 20th chapter or later in between the 20th to the 25th, while Poppy, Cupid, and the other EAH characters will still appear, while the three pairs of characters (EAH with Poppy and Cupid mostly) merging in some future chapters.**

 **Plot: Poppy pulls an innocent money prank on Discord, causing the draconequus to completely lose his mind, destroying his new dorm room's kitchen appliances in the process.**

Some time after Discord had received a silver certificate in the mail, Poppy and Cupid visit Discord's new luxurious dorm room, and because they heard of Discord's recent silver certificate package, the former decided to prank Discord by putting a regular dollar into a plastic cover like the other silver certificate, but put the valuable dollar in the cabinet and put the regular one on Discord's table.

When Discord came into the room after using his bathroom and holding his cup of coffee latte, Poppy said, "It was cool for someone to send you a damn silver certificate."

"You heard about that?", asked Discord, "Even though I finally got a penthouse expansion all to myself in EAH.", before he sits on his chair near the marble table in his room, placing his drink on it.

Poppy answers, "Yes, Apple and Raven told me and Cupid.", before examining the regular dollar that's faked to be the silver certificate. "That's pretty cool, Discord."

"Yeah.", the draconequus agrees.

The short-haired daughter of Rapunzel also questioned, "So, who was it that sent this?", about the silver certificate, showing the regular dollar in the plastic cover, which Discord doesn't know about the prank.

"I don't remember, it's anonymous, but it was nice of him or her.", said the lord of chaos. "I love to make money on the certificate."

Poppy asked again, "Are you allowed to take the money out of the thing?"

"Please, don't take it out, Poppy."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you're ruining the value when you do that shit," Discord explained, as Poppy began to take the money out of the plastic cover curiously, "Poppy, stop that!"

Poppy innocently said, "Discord, chill out for a second, I just wanna show you...", taking the regular dollar out of the plastic cover completely.

"Poppy, you're- You're ruining the value getting handprints on it!", Discord doesn't listen, thinking that the regular dollar that Poppy is attempting to prank was his silver certificate.

The girl told him, "Discord, chill out-"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!", the draconequus yelled.

Pushed to the point of annoyance, Poppy threw a fit without saying a word, only by crumpling the regular dollar, then putting it in his coffee latte cup as Discord shockingly looks, the rebel saying, "How about that shit then? How does that ruin the value for it?", with Discord shocked.

All of a sudden, Discord slaps the coffee latte cup with all his strength off the table, scaring Poppy and Cupid as the drink goes over the floor and partially on Poppy's outfit with the cup rolling. The lord of chaos then walks slowly towards Poppy closely and ranted;

" **You ruined my goddamn silver certificate, you son of a bitch witch!** ", shouts Discord, believing the fake dollar was the silver certificate, but it wasn't.

Poppy cringed, "You got coffee on me!", before noticing Discord using his chaos powers to summon a set of window shades, muttering angrily about the silver certificate, as she then worried, "Man!", while the lord of chaos then messes the set of window shades to make a shape of the THX logo, worrying the daughter of Rapunzel, "DISCORD!", the draconequus throwing the broken window shades through a portal out of existence.

"You owe me a goddamn silver certificate, godmother-fucker!", Discord demanded to Poppy.

The rebel said, "Okay, I'll look where to get it...", worried that Discord doesn't know that the actual silver certificate is in the cabinet.

"You better go find one now!", Discord angrily answers back.

Poppy tried to ease him, "Don't do nothing-", as Discord pulls out his trusty small metal axe, shocking the two girls. The draconequus then uses it on a toaster, destroying it. "Oh my fairygodmother!"

"You owe me a goddamn silver certificate, you son of a bitch witch!", the lord of chaos repeated as he smashes the toaster more with his small axe.

Cupid was scared by this, "What are you doing?!"

"PUT IT DOWN!", shocked Poppy to Discord, as the latter then turns his anger on his waffle maker, smashing and destroying it as the daughter of Rapunzel said, "Give it here, give me that thing!"

Discord once again yelled, " **YOU OWE ME A GODDAMN SILVER CERTIFICATE!** "

"Just give it here!", Poppy said to him as she grabs the small axe, throwing it out the dorm room window, "I put that thing out."

The draconequus enraged, "YOU THINK THAT GODDAMN STOPS ME?! YOU BE, I GOT-", before he snaps his fingers again to summon a golden wrench, muttering, "You think that goddamn stops me...?"

* * *

"Okay, let's talk about this-", Poppy nervously told Discord, the latter suddenly using his golden wrench to smash the microwave, startling her while the microwave front was shattered and smashed by the lord of chaos. "Discord!"

The draconequus scolds, "You shouldn't have done it! You ruined my goddamn...", as Poppy in a hurry goes to the cabinet and grabs the real silver certificate, pulling it out.

"Discord! The real silver, I switched it-", explains Poppy with the real certificate in the plastic cover, but unfortunately, Discord doesn't believe her.

The lord of chaos doesn't listen, "How could you do that with money?!"

"I switched it...!", Poppy told him, yet Discord still doesn't listen, as the latter then uses his gold wrench to destroy his blender on top of his fridge. "Stop!", she then said, managing to get the draconequus' golden wrench out of his hands and out the window too, "Cupid..."

Discord screeched, " **Goddamn, AHH, goddamn! YOU GODMOTHER...** ", after losing his wrench, walking away to his living room in the penthouse.

"Discord, it wasn't the silver certificate!", the daughter of Rapunzel said to him.

Yet the lord of chaos still doesn't listen again, "Girl, FUCK YOU!"

* * *

"You godmother-fucker! You son of a...", Discord angrily berates, summoning a guitar with a snap of his fingers and then begins smashing it on the living room's candlesticks on a table.

Poppy was shocked, "No, stop!", as Discord then destroys the guitar after hitting it on the candlesticks.

" **You son of a bitch witch! That was my silver certificate!"** , blamed Discord.

The rebel says afterwards, "Discord! That was a regular dollar, look, where's your coffee latte?", looking around for the cup of coffee latte that Discord had which had the regular dollar.

"THAT WAS MY GODMOTHER-FUCKING SILVER CERTIFICATE!", yelled the draconequus.

The daughter of Rapunzel told him, "I switched it!"

That was when Discord finally stops and is shocked, looking at Poppy, thinking that he may believe her prank, but he breathed in and out with intensifying rage in a few moments...

" **YOU HAD MY!** ", Discord yelled as his rage gets the best of him, to Poppy.

Poppy tried telling him about the prank, "Discord, I switched the silver thing for a dollar! Stop!", as the lord of chaos summons his trusty baseball bat, smashing it on the microwave again.

"That's gonna be your head next time!", he threats to the rebel.

* * *

Discord mutters, "So damn sick of you and your pranks..."

"I didn't do anything!", Poppy said innocently.

"You always come here and break my shit up!"

"I tried to tell you..."

"Well, you ain't just too late! You don't fuck with somebody's money!", Discord told Poppy, as the latter girl and her girlfriend Cupid were about to leave through the penthouse door back to the EAH hallways...

 **SMASH!**

"What the hex?!", Poppy worries, her and Cupid seeing Discord had tipped the smashed microwave onto the ground.

Angry, Discord then yelled, "GET OUT OF MY PENTHOUSE!", who then smashes the microwave more with his baseball bat, before he throws the bat on the ground with a bell-like sound when it hit the ground, before noticing the fake silver certificate on the ground and tossing it to Poppy and Cupid, "Take your fucking silver certificate with you.", before Poppy leaves the real silver certificate on the counter, as she and Cupid then left.

Discord will find out that his silver certificate is safe eventually.


	18. Discord Destroys Microwave Over Flight!

**Plot: Discord has a kitchen meltdown when Poppy lets him know they're flying to Florida soon to attend the Wrestlemania Royal Rumble PPV, sending the lord of chaos into a fit of rage that leaves his kitchen appliances in pieces on the floor, mostly including his microwave.**

"I got something for the trip to damn Florida.", told Discord to Poppy, the two alone at the time in Discord's penthouse dorm room in EAH later that day, planning the Wrestlemania Royal Rumble coming up in a few days in Florida.

She asked, "What is it?"

"I'm bringing a thermos to put my coffee, latte or tea in.", he then said, pulling out a Thermos bottle.

Poppy ponders, "A Thermos? For what?"

"To put my coffee, latte or tea in!", corrected the draconequus to Poppy.

* * *

Poppy plans, "Okay, we need to discuss this trip about Florida."

"Yeah, we gotta figure out what road...", Discord agreed.

The daughter of Rapunzel was gonna say, "Listen-"

"Wait, let me talk! We gotta go- You did it on Fable (Google), right?"

Poppy discussed, "Yep. But we don't need to drive."

"What about how long it'll take?", he asked.

She says after, "That's why because of the length, we can't drive to Florida."

"Well, let's drive as fast as we can, probably then.", Discord suggests.

Poppy decides, "Seriously, let's just fly-"

"Fly?! **POPPY, GODDAMN IT! NOW LISTEN TO ME! I AM NOT FLYING!** ", argued Discord all of a sudden. "They lost a goddamn plane yesterday, they ain't getting my big ass in no goddamn plane!"

The rebel was a bit shocked, telling Discord, "We have to fly, you can't-", before the two argued.

" **I AM NOT GONNA END UP IN A GODDAMN...!** "

" **We're not driving to Florida!** "

"I AM NOT GONNA BE IN GODDAMN NOTION, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"That's not gonna be-"

"I AM NOT GONNA WAKE UP IN A GODDAMN FIELD! Like goddamn...what's that goddamn guy's name?"

"Ricky- Ricky Valentines? This isn't the same!"

"YEAH! I got visions, girl! I see a goddamn plane falling and I'm in it!"

* * *

"I don't care-", Poppy told Discord to calm down.

Discord frantically asks, "Now what, now what?!"

"We're flying! I am not deal with this no more!", she told him again.

The lord of chaos protested, " **I am not flying!** "

"I already bought the tickets, so-", revealed Poppy.

Discord cringed in shock, " **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!-!?** "

"We're flying to Florida!", yelled Poppy in argue.

" **OH, HEX NO!** Oh, hex no-oh! Oh, hex no! Poppy, no!"

"We almost spent $500 dollars on tickets-"

"GET YOUR MONEY BACK, BITCH WITCH!"

"We're flying, that's all there is to it, if you're not going-"

"I, **I!** ", Discord angered, before he growled.

Poppy said to him, "Chill out, Discord."

"Poppy, I am not...!", the draconequus said, pulling out his trusty baseball bat.

The daughter of Rapunzel said again, "Okay, you really need to chill out some times. You're flying."

"...YOU...!", berates Discord, holding his baseball bat and growling in anger.

The rebel uneases, "Okay, calm the hex down, it's just a plane."

"Get your money back, Poppy.", Discord demands.

"Do you want to go to Royal Rumble?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're flying, or you're not going.", Poppy deals with Discord, the latter unsatisfied, before he suddenly hits his spare microwave with his baseball bat! "Okay, Discord, now- COME ON!"

When Discord hits the microwave a few times and destroys the front cover, he yells to Poppy, "I AIN'T FLYING!", before he hits the appliance again, turning out the light, and hitting the glass plate from the microwave that came out from it, immediately shattering it into a million pieces. "You understand me?! ... **YOU FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-!-!** ", he then yells at her again at the top of his lungs, before the draconequus swore a moment after, "Oh, fuck!", calming down a bit, but as Poppy was about to touch his shoulder in order to comfort him, he slaps her hand away, berating, "DAMN IT!", just before he then hits the microwave again and sends one utensil across the room with the baseball bat, and finally Discord drops his baseball bat, making a bell dinging-like sound when hit on the ground, like the time Discord got crazy over a silver certificate prank earlier.

Poppy then decides to leave Discord's penthouse dorm room when the latter went upstairs, both to calm and reflect on what they're gonna do on the trip to Florida. And Discord eventually throws out his spare microwave out the window too.


	19. Discord Destroys Wrestlemania Tickets!

**Note: The twentieth chapter next after this will feature the four additional crossover characters from Mysticons (Zarya and Arkayna), and both Castlevania (Sypha) and Voltron: Legendary Defender (Allura), joining Discord, Poppy and Cupid and the other Ever After High characters.**

 **Plot: Discord and Cupid prank Poppy into thinking Discord ripped the tickets to Wrestlemania Royal Rumble so she would stay at Ever After High!**

Discord and Cupid come in Poppy and Holly's dorm room at 5:00 AM in the morning, going near the dorm bed where Holly and Poppy are sleeping in, the draconequus woke the O'Hair girls up, "Poppy? Holly? Wake your asses up- What are you two doing asleep?", as the twins slowly wake up. "What are you two doing asleep?"

"What do you mean?", asked the two twins, waking up more.

Discord asks, "Why are you two asleep? I come over here."

Poppy and Holly excuse, "We don't know, the sun was gone."

"That's bullshit, it ain't got nothing to do with it.", the lord of chaos scoffed.

The short-haired daughter of Rapunzel questions, "What?"

"Listen, you, me, Holly and Cupid will be going to go to Wrestlemania Royal Rumble in Florida later today, right?", recounted Discord.

"Yes?", Poppy confirmed, she and Discord continue the conversation.

"We ain't going."

"...What?"

"We AIN'T GOING!"

"Why?"

"With all this bullshit going on, we can't leave your school studies unfinished as well as Holly and Cupid's."

"We gotta go."

" **That's bullshit! If we gotta go, then we gotta go nowhere!** We are staying at school, including your girlfriend Cupid, Poppy.", Discord pointed out why they can't go to Florida for Wrestlemania Royal Rumble.

Holly told the draconequus, "We hired security-"

"Well, I- ...You're both security!", Discord thought to say something and says this.

Poppy asked, "What's- What's the problem here?"

"What do you mean _'What's the problem here?'_ The problem is, we ain't going to Wrestlemania.", Discord says the problem.

The twin sisters of Rapunzel told him, "We are going to Wrestlemania."

"No, we aren't.", the lord of chaos disagrees, pulling out the envelope with the tickets.

Poppy and Holly both ask, "What are you do-", before Discord pulled out the tickets from the paper, mumbling before ripping the tickets in half and half again! "HUH?! **WHAT IS THAT?!-!? AAAH! AAAAAHHHH!** ", the twins screamed while Cupid was shocked as they saw Discord rip the tickets.

"We ain't going to Wrestlemania," said Discord, throwing the bits of the ripped tickets in the air, while Poppy and Holly scream in shock again. " **How about that?!** We ain't going there for sure!"

When Poppy and Holly were still shocked, Cupid sadly told the O'Hair twins (mostly her girlfriend Poppy of the two), "We can't go."

"We're staying here with you two.", Discord told the two. "How do you like that now, huh?! We ain't going to Orlando."

Poppy and Holly were both sad, the former was gonna say, "Why the-", before sobbing a bit.

"I cancelled them.", sorries Cupid.

Shocked again, the rebel daughter of Rapunzel exclaims, "What is wrong with you people?!"

"Cause you can't go with all this bullshit going on!", pointed out Discord again.

Holly explains for her twin sister, "We hired security! You know how much the tickets were worth...?!"

"I don't care! ...Now, get dressed and get ready for the day.", Discord told the twins, Poppy and Holly sobbing again.

The twins both said, "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm serious-", the draconequus said.

Poppy then said to her girlfriend Cupid, "I had them hid, and you let him do it, you gave him the tickets!"

"I'm sorry, I-", Cupid said, feeling bad for her lesbian girlfriend.

Discord told the Rapunzel daughter twins again, "We aren't going to Wrestlemania. Done!"

"I don't- I don't want us to go.", sadly said Cupid.

The lord of chaos taught Poppy a lesson, "Like back in Equestria in some decisions, I put my foot down, no!"

"Just get out of here already-", saddened Poppy.

Discord ejects the demand, "I ain't going nowhere. But, you two understand? So, we might as well get plan what we'll do instead of Wrestlemania Royal Rumble-"

"So, we guess we have a choice now, do we?", Poppy and Holly questioned.

The draconequus sorts, "Well, Poppy, you can take care of your girlfriend Cupid, while you Holly can hang out with your friends. You ain't gonna leave your friends behind with all this bullcrap."

"We hired security!", said Poppy and Holly for the third time.

Discord paused and responds again, "Girls, you're both security, you're the man, be the man, Poppy. You're the girl, Holly too on the other hand. Now..."

"This is bullshit...", Poppy and Holly said to Cupid.

The daughter of Eros apologizes worryingly, "I'm sorry...", as Poppy and Holly look at pieces of the ripped off tickets when the two daughters of Rapunzel got out of their bed.

"What is this?", the O'Hair twins asked.

The lord of chaos nods, "You two'll get over it. You'll get over it."

"What is this, this isn't Wrestlemania?", Poppy said.

Discord then bursts into humongous laughter, confirming that this was a prank they made on the O'Hair twins, as the draconeqqus laugh his head off as he hits the twins' bed in laughter too, with Poppy and Holly unsure at this and told Discord to stop laughing with Cupid giggling as she hugs Poppy. Discord then reveals, "We are actually going to Wrestlemania Royal Rumble, girls, at 7:00 AM.", after he had laughed hard.

"What is this then?", Holly asks, reading the ticket with Poppy, with Cupid and Discord both shocked with the latter saying, "Uh oh.", just before the two twins of Rapunzel said, "These are our tailgate tickets!", with Cupid laughing again, embracing her girlfriend still, even though the tailgate tickets aren't actually for the Wrestlemania show, but rather the exclusive event access.

The draconequus smiled, "Well, you can get one or the other."

"Come on, which tickets would we rather buy?", Cupid sweetly touches Poppy's cheeks as she says this.

Poppy asks her girlfriend, "Couldn't you just photocopy the tickets-"

"Fine, fine. Give them the real tickets, Cupid.", happily says Discord.

Both Poppy and Holly said, "No!", worried that the tickets might be ripped again.

"Alright, I'll get them-", smiles Cupid too, both her and Discord beginning to walk out the door.

The two O'Hair sisters rush out the door, screaming in fear, " **NOOO!** ", while Cupid and Discord follow to get the four's tickets and get ready for the trip to Florida for Wrestlemania.

The tickets were safe after all, and it was a great time at Wrestlemania Royal Rumble in Florida too.


	20. Discord's Toy Room Meltdown!

**Note: This is the first chapter that includes four new characters to the story; two characters from Mysticons (Arkayna Goodfey and Zarya Moonwolf), one character from Castlevania (Sypha Belnades) and the last one from Voltron: Legendary Defender (Princess Allura). The four girls come to Ever After High for a while too to spend time there with the girls along with Discord as well as the holidays of the last quarter months of the year, facing humorous, but destructive issue copes along the way. Also two more fellow Mysticons (Emerald Goldenbraid and Piper Willowbrook) will appear too surprisingly in some chapters.**

 **Note 2: This chapter also takes place three days after the Wrestlemania Royal Rumble vacation.**

 **Plot: Poppy decides to play her WWE wrestling toys with her new friends Zarya and Sypha in the newly built penthouse for Poppy, Holly, Cupid, Arkayna, Zarya, Sypha and Allura after Poppy went to Florida for the Wrestlemania event, instead of helping Discord with his internet, leading to a toy room meltdown that causes the destruction of Poppy's entire WWE collection!**

Hearing a knock on the penthouse door, Cupid, Arkayna and Allura come open it to see Discord, who was unhappy but rather angry.

"Hi! So you must be Discord.", Arkayna and Allura presume. "How do you like our new penthouse near Poppy and Holly's dorm room that the school built for us?"

Discord answers, "Yes I am. I like this place too, yes.", not in the mood, before he says, "Sorry to break it to you but, I asked Poppy, Zarya and Sypha to come over to my penthouse here in the school to fix my internet even though I tried calling service but they were all busy today, but the three girls, they didn't even show up. Where are they? I gotta go teach them a lesson about this.", summoning his trusty golden wrench and grabbing it.

"Oh, they must be upstairs...", Cupid, Arkayna and Allura suppose, the three girls following Discord as he goes inside the penthouse.

He then asks, "Where upstairs?"

"We don't know.", the three innocently nod no.

The draconequus began to go up the stairs to the second floor, saying, "Godmother-FUCKER!", before yelling a moment later, "SYPHA! ZARYA! POPPY!", as the latter named girls were heard asking Discord's name faintly.

* * *

After going up the stairs, Discord barges in the penthouse's game room and sees Poppy, Zarya and Sypha, with the former's WWE toy collection on display on top of the coffee table they were near at in the room, with Cupid, Arkayna and Allura coming in the room too, worried.

"What the fuck! Talk-", Discord argued.

Poppy asks, "What?"

"We're just hanging out together since we're new here!", Zarya and Sypha included supportively.

The lord of chaos says, "I- ...I knew you found this shit!", to Poppy and the other two new girls, about the former's WWE toy collection.

"What are you talking about?", the daughter of Rapunzel said.

Discord growls, "Ya goddamn...!", coming over to the WWE display.

"What are you doing?", Poppy, Zarya and Sypha all ask, before they were shocked when Discord uses his golden wrench to wreck the WWE toy arena! "WHAT DID YOU- AH!"

Cupid, Arkayna and Allura were shocked too, saying, "STOP!", to Discord, whacking the arena and swiping the wrench, sending a few figures across the toy room.

"I TOLD YOU!", yelled Discord, grabbing a shelf on the ground full of spare WWE figures, turning it upside down and spilling the action figures on the coffee table. "You're all too big for toys!", he said to the girls, before he uses his wrench again to wreck more of the WWE arena display, swiping half of the action figures on the toy bleachers off the table. He gets a tangled part of the display on his talon arm, hurting him a bit, as he says again to Poppy, Zarya and Sypha, "Ow, goddamn! You're all too big for toys! I know you three, **you are goddamn women!** ", before he destroys the rest of the WWE toy arena, exclaiming, "YOU UNDERSTAND ME, GIRLS?!"

* * *

Poppy, Zarya and Sypha all warn Discord, "We want you to get out-"

"I am not calling you!", the draconequus told the girls arguably.

The three masculine girls berate towards the lord of chaos, "Get the fuck out of our **PENTHOUSE!** ", exploding in anger.

"This is more important than fixing my internet?!", Discord questions, appalled.

Cupid, Arkayna and Allura told him as well, "Get out!", as the draconequus then starts destroying the coffee table too.

"That's more important than my internet, huh? How's more important than my internet? Nothing's more important than my internet!", Discord said as he was struggling to break the table with his solid golden wrench.

The three supportive girls told Discord angrily, "Go!", as he doesn't listen, smashing the coffee table with Poppy, Zarya and Sypha looking away.

"Nothing's more important than my internet!", repeats the lord of chaos.

Cupid, Arkayna and Sypha sarcastically respond to Discord, "This is, to our truest loves, obviously."

* * *

"Now go, just go...", sadly said Poppy, Zarya and Sypha and begged to the draconequus.

Discord argued again, "Not till you promise to fix my internet!"

" _ **Get the fuck out of our fucking penthouse!**_ ", the three replied with a extremely angry manner towards Discord.

The lord of chaos doesn't react, instead he threats, "Call me back I dare you three to do that!", almost gibberishly.

"GET OUT!", told again by Cupid, Arkayna and Allura.

Discord name-called, "TOY BOY!", to the three tomboy girls, before flipping the coffee table over. "You wanna fix my internet?"

"Our fucking arena...", solemnly saddened Poppy, Zarya and Sypha.

Discord all-do-not-respects, "Why do I care? I feel bad about it... Should've come fix my internet!", to the three. "When I call you girls, you come! ...Had enough.", he continued, before hitting one of the game room's lamps, scaring Poppy, Cupid, Zarya, Arkayna, Sypha and Allura, destroying the lamp and throwing it near the flipped coffee table. "You understand me?!"

"No, **_get the fuck_** out of our penthouse!", angered again by Poppy, Zarya and Sypha.

Cupid, Arkayna and Allura support, "GET OUT!", as Discord held his golden wrench and caresses it.

"We did it again.", he said under his breath before leaving the room, Cupid, Arkayna and Allura comforting Poppy, Zarya and Sypha respectively.

Discord's internet did get fixed later that day by someone else, and the WWE collection did get unharmingly recovered too with some help by fellow students.


	21. The Smoking Vape Trilogy

**Note: This triptych-like chapter is split into three parts that focuses on three electronic devices being destroyed by Discord all on the same day, in which I may like to call The Smoking Vape Trilogy. The first part focuses on Poppy and Cupid, the second part focuses on Sypha and Allura, and the third and final part focuses on Zarya and Arkayna. Also, Discord's penthouse gets a new and expansive renovation as well starting from this chapter.**

 **Plot (Part 1): Discord wrenches Poppy's brand new MirrorPad Pro, causing it to catch on fire!**

 **Plot (Part 2): Discord incorrectly thinks Sypha's new Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge is indestructible and so he accidentally destroys it with his fists!**

 **Plot (Part 3): Discord mistakenly thinks he broke Zarya's new Nintendo Switch when the controller detaches, resulting in him destroying it until it smokes!**

* * *

 **PART 1  
** **Discord Destroys MirrorPad Pro!**

Early in the morning at 7:00 AM, Poppy and Cupid wanted to show Discord a trailer for an upcoming Ever After movie at his renovated penthouse with the new MirrorPad Pro, but the latter wanted some sleep for a bit more.

"All I need is five-", Poppy explains to him.

Discord crankily said, "I told you to leave! It's early!"

"All I need is five minutes! You get a weapon like a golden wrench every time you angry about something," Poppy complains.

The draconequus told her, "Every time you interrupt my slumber for the night, I get a weapon like this wrench now."

"Why?", she asks.

The lord of chaos yells, "CAUSE I CAN DO SO, I DON'T KNOW!"

"Now, would you chill out for a minute-", said Poppy, before saying to her girlfriend Cupid with her, "He's gonna piss me off."

Discord heard this, "I'm gonna, what?! You're gonna piss me off, because you interrupted my sleep and you walked in my penthouse!"

"I want to set this up, I want you to watch something, I have something very important to show you.", said Poppy, pulling out her MirrorPad Pro.

The draconequus angered, "Girl, GET OUT! Take your toy with you."

"It's not a toy actually.", corrects the daughter of Rapunzel.

The lord of chaos tell her again, "Take your toy and go."

"Okay, sit down, watch this video.", Poppy said to Discord as the former sets up the movie trailer and places the MirrorPad Pro on the table.

Discord objects, "I am not gonna watch your video."

"Discord, sit down and watch it, sit down!", the rebel said to Discord, before, the latter gets so angry he has green fire in his eyes in ultimate rage, which he then smashes her MirrorPad Pro with his golden wrench off the table! " **AAAAAAHHHH!** "

The draconequus tells her, "Yeah, I just watched it, I just watched-", coming over to the fallen and smashed MirrorPad Pro and continues hitting it with his golden wrench!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP THAT!", pleads Poppy, before flipping the mobile device showing it turned off and a broken screen, Discord throwing the gold wrench on it before picking it up.

Discord yelled, "YEAH! I WATCHED YOUR VIDEO!", angrily, as Poppy picks up her broken device. "I watched it, how about that? Yeah, show me the channel too, come on! ...Come on! GET OUT!", he then said, before a few moments later when the daughter of Rapunzel examines it, she places it down on the table for Discord to whack the broken MirrorPad Pro device four more times with his golden wrench.

But when he was about to do something destructive to it next, all of a sudden the broken MirrorPad started to seep a lot of smoke from the inside in the process of vaping, which shocks Discord, Poppy and Cupid!

"What the? Get out!", shocks the draconequus, alarmed at this.

Poppy and Cupid scurry away from the vaping MirrorPad, the former exclaiming, "What the HEX HAVE you done!", to Discord in shock.

"What the...?!", said the lord of chaos, throwing his golden wrench away across the room and summoning a bottle of Gatorade to try dousing the smoking vapes from the MirrorPad Pro. "What the hex! **It's gonna blow up!** "

The rebel daughter of Rapunzel comes over and yelled, "You already DESTROYED IT!"

"It's gonna blow up! Don't go near it!", Discord then said, before when Poppy was gonna reach for the MirrorPad, he pours more Gatorade onto the vaping device to douse it more. "Put it out! ...Oh my fairy godmother, what did you do to my penthouse!"

Poppy worries, "Oh my fairy godmother, that was a $1000 dollars!"

"...Goddamn, your $1000 dollars just gone now!", shocked Discord before he throws the Gatorade away through a portal, out of existence. "Go put it outside!"

She then asks in fear, "What the hex happened to it?!", before she and Discord come closer to the destroyed MirrorPad Pro.

"Poppy, don't go near it!", said Cupid, worried about her girlfriend Poppy.

The daughter of Rapunzel picks up the wrecked MirrorPad, but Discord said, "Look at the front of it!"

"Look at the table!", told Poppy about the damages on the table caused by the smoke from the MirrorPad.

Discord blames, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY TABLE!", to Poppy, "Look what you did to my-"

"GODDAMN IT!", shouts the rebel, slamming the MirrorPad on the table in rage, as Discord also slams his golden wrench on the table, landing on his hoof as the lord of chaos yelled in pain while he holds his hoof. "I had it! I HAD IT! I try to stay calm, but I can't! You do **stuff like THIS!** ", she cried, blaming the whole thing on Discord before she then tips over the entire table, screaming in anger, " **I had it, everything about this, AND YOU, ARE NEVER, COMING BACK!** "

The draconequus growls, muttering out loud in anger as he slides a chair towards Poppy, and when she was about to throw it back at him with Cupid worried about her, he begged, "No!", the daughter of Rapunzel putting down the chair and then wrecking the entire table by tipping it more. "You owe me a new table!"

"Let's go.", Poppy sighs, finishing her argument with Discord, Cupid following her girlfriend while Discord was left in his penthouse, looking at the disaster he made, feeling sad before he starts cleaning up so he can summon a new table for his penthouse, ending the first part.

* * *

 **PART 2  
Discord Destroys Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge!**

Later that day in the afternoon at Discord's penthouse in Ever After High at 12:00 PM during lunchtime with Sypha, Allura and Holly visiting, showing Discord the new Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge that Sypha brought while he eats his sandwich and drinks his iced tea, even though she is starting to get to know about the electronics of the present day (since she is from Gresit in the 15th century, but she used a time travel portal spell to arrive at Ever After, with her girlfriend Allura, Zarya and Arkayna using portals to that destination other than Sypha's method).

"I love that phone, Sypha. It's indestructible.", says Discord to Sypha and Allura, Holly also watching, all four in the penthouse with his new table.

Sypha adds, "There's no such thing as indestructible phones."

"That phone is the goddamn Edge, is it?", he then asks.

The sorceress continues, "Yes, it is."

"Damn, I don't think I know how to do this.", Allura said as she tries out the phone.

Sypha agrees, "Me neither."

"Somebody better figure that out!", said Discord loudly to Sypha, the two conversating.

The short-haired blonde girl said, "I don't know what to do, I don't use phones often! I'm new to the present."

"Then what do I have to do to get it done?"

"I don't know, fricking...Fairy-Mobile, that's what it's called, I don't know?"

"It's indestructible, it can't...?"

"There's no such thing as an indestructible phone."

Discord asks, "This is indestructible?"

"No, it's not-", Sypha told him, before the draconequus puts the phone into the glass of tea he's drinking, shocking her and Allura!

The lord of chaos ensures, "Let's find out.", as Sypha quickly uses her telekinetic spell to lift the phone out of the glass and onto the table again. "Let's find out."

"Come on- Oh, it's not working or something...!", the sorceress then says, checking the phone as she sees the screen seemingly frozen, but when swiping it, it works again without any problem. "Okay."

The draconequus nods, "See?"

"So it's waterproof.", presumes Allura as Sypha examines the phone.

The girl agrees, "Oh my god, waterproof, not indestructible.", as her girlfriend was a bit amazed and relieved at the same time.

"So, it's indestructible, you can break that phone?", Discord ensures.

Sypha answers again, "Discord, it's fricking waterproof, it's not the same thing."

"That's bullshit, girl.", grumbled the lord of chaos irritably, walking away, saying, "It's indestructible..."

The sorceress mentions, "I can't believe he dropped it into the tea.", examining the phone more.

"It's indestructible, Sypha!", the draconequus said, about to be coming over in a few seconds.

Sypha worries, "What are you doing?!", before Discord suddenly uses his holding balled talon and paw fists together and slams it on the Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge, turning it off with a big hammer-like mark! "AAH!"

"Oh, shit!", swore Discord when realizing what he just did.

Allura gasps, "Oh my god!", startled by the destruction of the phone.

"Oh my god!", shocks the sorceress girl, before the Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge seeps a sudden bit of smoke, spinning a bit before the side of the phone erupts with the vaping smoke! "OH MY GOD!"

Holly, who was passing by Discord's penthouse, comes in through the doorway in the school hallway of Ever After High, shocked too, "Oh, girls, what the hex did he just do?"

"Sypha! **_...It's gonna blow up!_** ", the draconequus warns, terrified.

The sorceress swore, "What in the heavens...!", before Discord gibberishly comes over quickly and pours his iced tea on the smoking phone, extinguishing the vaping smoke a bit. "Well, how indestructible is it now?", sarcastically she then asks to Discord, the latter worried a bit with Allura and Holly supporting Sypha by glaring at him.

"Damn, Discord.", Holly blames, before she and Discord help open the new penthouse windows of Discord's to help clear the smoky air out.

Discord was actually upset by the results, "DAMN! ...THEY LIED! _THEY LIED!_ ", coming to the phone and continues slamming the phone with his balled fists together a few more times.

"Cut it out, Discord!", told Sypha for him to stop slamming the phone with his fists.

The draconequus says again, "THEY LIED!", slamming it once more.

"Now what? They're not gonna replace that!", she says afterwards, as Discord sighs and no longer slamming the phone. "Me, Allura and Holly shall be going now. I'm not breathing in that air either."

Discord grumbles, "Fuck that phone, girl.", as the three girls left Discord's penthouse for the rest of lunchtime, so that the lord of chaos will get rid of the destroyed phone out the window, ending the second part.

* * *

 **PART 3 (FINAL)  
Discord Destroys Nintendo Switch!**

Again, later on that day in the evening, still at Discord's penthouse in Ever After High at 7:00 PM, Zarya and Arkayna decide to come over there to show Discord a demo of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild on the Nintendo Switch, happening after dinner and during the nighttime.

"This control stick moves you around...and you're crouching in the game, however I don't know how to get it up.", Zarya said to Discord as the latter plays The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild on the Nintendo Switch for the first time, with him having difficulties with the controls. "What are you doing?"

Discord answers, "I don't know!", before a moment later he uses the control stick and is starting to get the hang of it, "Ah, look, I did it, I crouched too!", laughing in enjoyment.

"Okay, this button here swings your axe.", tutorials the blue Mysticon Ranger, and when Discord was playing the game and enjoying it, he had the urge to hiss (as in blow) a raspberry happily during gameplay. "Oh, man..."

Arkayna was a bit uncomfortable with the sound of Discord's raspberry hiss, "Oh my goblin."

"How the hex do I get up?", asks the draconequus.

Zarya answers, "I don't know, Discord.", as the lord of chaos was still playing with difficulty with the character crouching in the game.

"He won't STAND UP!", Discord complains.

The Mysticon Ranger said, "I don't know what to tell you."

* * *

"I'm cutting the grass!", laughs the draconequus. "I'm cutting the grass, Zarya!", he continues, during his gameplay for The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. "So, what about something to kill, I don't see that.", he asks the girls.

Zarya and Arkayna were both gonna answer, "Uh, you're supposed to-"

" **GET UP, START WALKING WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO!** ", yells the lord of chaos angrily about the gameplay issue.

The Mysticon Ranger explains, "He _is_ walking. You just don't like it, do you?"

"He, he...", angered Discord, with the character-not-walking issue. " _It's-not-work...!_ ", he berates to the game, slamming the Nintendo Switch a bit on the table.

Both of the Mysticons said, "WHOA!", Zarya coming over to check the device, which is fine.

"I'm tired of this shit, I'm tired.", excused Discord.

Zarya told him, "Discord, you can't throw this, you know how hard it was to find?", starting a small conversation between her and Discord.

"Let me see?"

"No, Discord. I want you to play it actually."

"...Give it here."

Zarya tells Discord again, "I'm afraid to put it back on your hands."

"GIVE ME THE DAMN THING!", yells Discord, demanding for the Nintendo Switch.

* * *

A minute later when Discord continues playing The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild on the Nintendo Switch, focusing angrily on a wall-climbing part of the game.

"You're gonna fall off the wall if you use up all your energy too.", says the Mysticon Ranger.

Discord was concentrating, asking, "What?", before resuming, pounding the sides of the gamepad on the table softly.

"Remember, your energy.", reminded Zarya.

The draconequus says, "Come on, ma-", before he notices one of the joycons was removed from the left side of the gamepad. "Oh, shit. Zarya!", he whispers worryingly.

"He broke it!", the purple-haired masculine girl Zarya notices, telling her orange-haired princess girlfriend Arkayna, causing the other girl to gasp (the joycons can be reconnected to the sides, which is not a problem).

"Oh my goblin...", shocks Arkayna.

The lord of chaos frantically apologizes, "Zarya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break it."

"Oh, Discord. You broke the damn thing.", says the Mysticon Ranger, before Discord, thinking he broke it, angrily grabs his cup of coffee and suddenly shatters the mug completely when slamming it on the Nintendo Switch, causing Zarya and Arkayna to scream! "AAH! ...Discord, stop, I'm joking!", the masculine girl fears.

Discord argues, "I BROKE IT! ...WITH THE TV AND SHIT!", Zarya examining the Nintendo Switch.

"Great.", Zarya sighs. "It's- I am fine."

The draconequus asks, "WHAT? What?"

"Oh my goblin...", worries Zarya, examining the gamepad.

Again, all of a sudden, Discord with a snap of his fingers, summons a small silver pickaxe, swearing, "Damn piece of god...!", as he startles Arkayna and Zarya, smashing the Nintendo Switch's gamepad with the small silver pickaxe and destroying it, the two Mysticons screaming as Arkayna leaps into her girlfriend Zarya's arms!

"STOP!", screams the Mysticon Ranger.

The draconequus lodges the end of the small silver pickaxe in the gamepad, yelling, "Damn piece of shit! **_Why are you fucking with me when it damn breaks!?_** "

"Oh, what is your...?!", freaks out Zarya almost, as Discord then grabs the small silver pickaxe that's end is lodged in the gamepad, slamming it on the table again, sending broken pieces of his mug flying while the Mysticon Ranger was still holding the Mysticon Dragon Mage princess girlfriend still in her arms. "Griffin, Discord!", before, when the Nintendo Switch was slammed on the table with the lodged silver pickaxe on the end again by the lord of chaos, all of a sudden for the third time of the day, the Nintendo Switch seeped a lot of vaping smoke! "OH MY GOBLIN!", she screams.

Discord witnesses this, "Oh, damn, Zarya!", his eyes shot up in alarm.

" **OH MY GOBLIN!** ", Zarya squeaks in fright, still holding Arkayna in her arms as both of the Mysticon girls are terrified due to the smoking Nintendo Switch.

The lord of chaos grabs the pickaxe with the end lodged in the gamepad, quickly saying, "Ay, stop, Zarya, get it out!", swinging across the penthouse near the window, but drops on the floor.

Zarya and Arkayna scream, both asking, "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!", when the smoking gamepad was on the floor.

"Oh, damn, Zarya, Arkayna, where is it?", worries Discord.

The Mysticon Ranger and Mysticon Dragon Mage said, "Discord, it's right here on the floor!", the former helping open up the window. "Discord, Arkayna, get it out of the penthouse! Get it out of here!", Zarya says, Arkayna and Discord helping put the destroyed Nintendo Switch out the window. "Griffin!"

"What did I do, I didn't do nothing!", the draconequus said.

Zarya and Arkayna blame, "You're sick! That would probably catch on fire if it stayed in here. You don't even care!"

"You might've bought something defective, bring it back.", suggests the lord of chaos.

The Mysticon Ranger answers, "It's defective because you put a..."

"Hope you didn't pay too much for that though.", Discord calmly told the two.

Zarya sighs, as she and Arkayna were leaving Discord's penthouse through the door so they can go to sleep in their other penthouse, "You don't even wanna know how much it was.", before they left, Discord then wondering before resuming his nightly routine before bed.

Out of all three parts, the girls did get electronic replacements with the help of the school council.


	22. Discord's Epic Nuclear Meltdown!

**Plot: Discord finds out Poppy, Zarya and Sypha's news that fairytale Senator Linda Muffin thinks that Ever After could be a target of a nuclear threat!**

 **Happy Halloween!**

As Poppy, Zarya, Sypha, Cupid, Arkayna and Allura come in Discord's penthouse the next night, the draconequus groans, "What? What are you all doing here? Do you know what time it is? It's 9- It's after nine!"

"Well, you gotta see this.", said Poppy, Zarya and Sypha, using the former's laptop and started searching.

The draconequus asks, "See what, girls- You know what, get out of here."

"This is important!", the three excuse.

The lord of chaos groans, "There's nothing more important than my Facebook."

"Yeah, how about your life? Is that important?", Poppy glared, Discord scoffing.

Discord asks, "What's happening? Is there a storm coming?"

"No. Worse.", the daughter of Rapunzel says as she then searched the article up quickly and then said, "Okay, Linda Muffin; _Attack Syria or Iran will nuke Ever After_."

The draconequus alerts, "What?"

"She said if we attack Syria or Iran, then Iran will send a nuclear missile that will be in Ever After.", Zarya read and thought.

The lord of chaos panics, "What? Where!"

"We don't know where. So, basically, no matter what-", Sypha said, before she, Poppy and Zarya saw Discord go upstairs to the second floor of the penthouse.

Poppy questions, "We're trying to talk you."

"I gotta go.", Discord said from upstairs, who was getting his stuff.

Zarya and Sypha said, "Well, basically..."

"I DON'T CARE!", the draconequus shouts.

Poppy worried, "We're getting nuked.", before Discord comes downstairs with his stuff and walks past the six girls.

"You're all getting nuked, fairy godmother-fucker, man, you're all getting nuked, not me.", angrily murmured the lord of chaos, not wanting to be in the middle of the alleged nuke threat.

Poppy, Zarya and Sypha all said, "What, are you leaving?"

"Huh, do I think I'll stay while a nuke will fall here? YOU GIRLS THINK I'M STUPID?! **I AIN'T GETTING BLOWN UP!** ", Discord answers. "Did he say when though?"

Zarya and Sypha says, "Anytime he said it can be, we believe. We just don't know what that means, does that mean we're getting nuked?"

"I don't, don't mean that to me.", Discord murmurs, as he left the penthouse room, as Poppy, Cupid, Zarya, Arkayna, Sypha and Allura watch.

* * *

As Discord went to the entrance of the school and gets in his van after putting his stuff in the back, Poppy, Zarya and Sypha get in the van too as the girls said, "It's all bullshit!"

"Are you fucking with me, girls? I wanna know if you're fucking with me!", asked Discord to prove if the news is fake.

Poppy answered, "No, we're not- It's real, we're just saying we didn't make up this news story!", as her, Zarya and Sypha's girlfriends Cupid, Arkayna and Allura get in the car too, but before Discord started driving crazy across the road once they all came in. The daughter of Rapunzel asks, "What about our friends like Holly, Apple, Raven and the others?"

"What, what about them?", sarcastically said Discord.

Poppy starts a conversation with him while Cupid, Arkayna, Zarya, Sypha and Allura watch, "Where are we going?"

"...I'm-I'm leaving Ever After."

"Why?"

" **A GODDAMN NUCLEAR BOMB! ARE YOU GODDAMN STUPID? YOU DUMBASS! A GODDAMN NUCLEAR BOMB WILL BLOW UP IN EVER AFTER- AAAAAH, DAMN!** "

"Discord, it's fear-mongering-"

" **This is your home school, it's gonna be BLOWN AWAY!** "

"You're scaring us!"

"It's gonna be blown- or you're all gonna be blown away!"

"We're not getting blown away."

"If you stay here, you're gonna be blown away!"

"Discord, why do you believe this is happening?!"

"...cause Linda Muffin says so!"

"Who the FUCK is Linda Muffin?!"

"She's a senator in Ever After, she's been there for years and years!"

"Oh yeah, words said we're all gonna die because somebody says so!"

" **...LINDA MUFFIN SAYS SO, YOU DUMBASS!** ", Discord yelled.

Zarya and Sypha calm, "We can't do this, please, you're driving too fast and screwed up!"

"You'd would stop staring?!", the draconequus says, annoyed. "See the light blinking, girls?", he pointed as the girls saw a red light.

Cupid, Arkayna and Allura presume, "It's a sign."

"See, it might say get the fuck out of Ever After!", said the lord of chaos, and they then turn up on a gasoline station a few minutes later, Discord saying to the girls before exiting the car, "Would you mind backing yourselves off?"

* * *

As Poppy, Cupid, Zarya, Arkayna, Sypha and Allura waited for Discord outside the car as he gets his coffee and snacks, the latter says, "Get the goddamn thing, let's go."

"We're not coming.", confirmed Poppy, Zarya and Sypha.

Discord planned, "We're going to Equestria, I'm going there, girls."

"We're staying then. Are you gonna leave us?", Cupid, Arkayna and Allura says.

The draconequus sighs, "I can't stay with the bomb coming..."

"Discord, it's propaganda!", Poppy and Zarya told him.

The lord of chaos said again, "I can't stay with a bomb coming..."

"It's fear-monger-", explained Sypha.

Discord gritted his teeth, " **I CAN'T STAY WITH A BOMB COMING! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! A GODDAMN NUCLEAR BOMB IS GONNA BLOW US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, KINGDOM COME!** "

"But, Discord-", the six girls try to excuse.

The draconequus angrily says, "Do you understand that?! ...Stay or die, bitch.", before he drives the car off, leaving Poppy, Cupid, Zarya, Arkayna, Sypha and Allura at the gas station.

Apparently when they all got back to Ever After at some point, Discord has learnt that the rumour of the nuclear threat hasn't happened, so he only spent the night in Equestria.

Everything seems to be fine, since Discord came back to Ever After.


	23. Sweet Potato Pie Throwdown!

**A/N: I'm gonna work on four new chapters for this month, including this one, and the other three chapters focuses on Christmas. I won't work on more chapters in December because of my big Christmas crossover sequel.**

 **Plot: Discord has a meltdown when his sweet potato pie, that he made himself for Poppy, Sypha, Zarya and the girls, doesn't turn out as good as he hoped...**

After Discord had come into the girls' penthouse in the school with two potato pies, they were surprised at this. He said, "It's a homemade pie."

"Okay, so Discord made us some sweet potato pies in honor of Thanksgiving, so here we go.", Poppy, Zarya and Sypha says to Cupid, Arkayna and Allura.

* * *

After Discord helped cut a piece for each of the girls on separate plates, he says to them, "Take a bite down, girls. It's gonna melt in your fucking mouth."

"Okay, so here it is. The taste test for Discord's sweet potato pie.", Poppy, Sypha and Zarya readies.

But as Cupid, Arkayna and Allura were smiling towards this with Discord, the latter now had an unsure look in his face, remembering what mishap happened to the pie earlier.

* * *

 **Earlier...**

Discord was making the sweet potato pies and had sugar, seasoning, pie mix, allspice, and when he was putting a little touch of salt, the topper accidentally fell and all the salt spilled in the mix, causing Discord to swear in disappointment. Despite this, he baked the pies anyway.

* * *

In present time again, Poppy, Zarya and Sypha put a piece of their pie slices in their mouth, and started eating for the taste test, but unfortunately the three looked a bit disgusted with Cupid, Arkayna and Allura.

"Good one, ha? Best I've ever made, butch girls! I know you love it, taste like pie!", Discord laughed as he does a small victory dance like the time he and his two Equestrian friends Spike and Big McIntosh were playing the actual Ogres & Oubilettes, but not before Poppy, Zarya and Sypha spat the pieces of their pie slices out.

Poppy questions, "What was in it?"

"Hey, I absolutely put normal shit.", said the draconequus.

Sypha thought, "Obviously you're pranking us."

"This is a prank, huh? You're all pranking me?", the lord of chaos asks with a sly smile.

Zarya corrects, "No, you're pranking us."

"You telling that my pie ain't no good? ...You telling that my pie ain't no good?", Discord grins.

Poppy, Sypha and Zarya ask, "What is the real pie-"

"I made that goddamn pie!", confirmed the draconequus.

The three girls shuddered, "Gah! The salt...!", before Discord forces Poppy, Sypha and Zarya to have another portion of the remaining first pie of the only two, "We think you put salt in those pieces.", the girls then eating another portion of the pie as Cupid, Arkayna and Allura watch.

"It's better, huh? Sweet as hell, girls. Sweet as hell.", the lord of chaos cheerily said, which the looks on the reacting Poppy, Sypha and Zarya show otherwise. "Poppy, Zarya, Sypha, you better tell me that pie's sweet. You gotta tell me that-"

Suddenly again, Poppy, Zarya and Sypha throw up the portion of pie again as their girlfriends Cupid, Arkayna and Allura ask, "What does it taste like?"

"...It tastes like it's no- It takes like pure salt!", disgusted the three masculine girls.

Discord took this as an insult, "IT AIN'T NO GODDAMN SALT **IN THAT** **!** "

"No, it just tastes like pure salt.", Poppy calms.

The draconequus supposes, "But it tastes like pie?", curiously.

"No.", the three girlfriends said for the other three.

Zarya and Sypha told them as they give them a portion with their forks, "Taste it, Cupid, Arkayna, Allura. Here."

"Tell me how good it is. How sweet.", the lord of chaos slyly smirking. "Got that lil lemony taste..."

Cupid, Arkayna and Allura felt like throwing up, "Oh, god...", before the girlfriends spat out the portion again.

"It's all salty, right?", Poppy, Zarya and Sypha proved, before Discord slams his fists on the table.

Discord angrily said, "I did not...!", muttering words out loud as he picks up the remaining pie, which Poppy, Sypha and Zarya look with horror, shielding themselves as Discord all of a sudden throws the pie at the three, falling apart at the seams!

"AGH, STOP IT!", pleads the three during this.

The draconequus argues, "Take your goddamn pie! You want your goddamn pie, I'll get you girls another one!"

"No!", objects Poppy, before Cupid, Allura and Arkayna watch her, Sypha and Zarya as they moved away from Discord, who the latter had gotten the second pie, before he threw it near the three as it splats on the floor.

Then, the lord of chaos summoned a small cabinet, nagging, "Pie, I'll make you a goddamn pie...!", as he started making a mess by throwing out the first drawer and resulting the stuff on the floor!

"No, Discord, stop!", Poppy, Zarya and Sypha begs as the six girls watch the draconequus making a mess as he threw the stuff out and disassembles the second and third drawers while nagging. "No, st- STOP IT!"

Discord doesn't listen, "...you can get it, or now or never! But I got a little bit there! I don't know what I got in there, but here!", as he then tosses the stuff in the last drawer to Poppy, Zarya and Sypha, which drops on the ground.

"Okay- **STOP IIIIIIIT!** ", yells Poppy, Zarya and Sypha.

The draconequus madly said, "There! Now you want my goddamn pie, now there!"

"You did, look! ...Oh my god...", said and sighed the three masculine girls.

The lord of chaos ranted, "Damn, damn, now there, look, I made a pie! You make a pie with soy sauce?!", tossing three chairs to the mess with the girls watching with Poppy, Zarya and Sypha still in the middle of the mess trying to clean up, "But I don't care about that pie! How about that, you girls like that?! I warn you! Don't you ever ask me to make another pie!", threatening to the three girls.

Cupid, Arkayna and Allura supported their girlfriends, "Make 'em right."

"WHAT?", flabbergasted Discord, before turning to Poppy, Zarya and Sypha, "Take your pie and stir it up your ass!", swearing this, before the three masculine girls suddenly tripped and fell in the mess, the draconequus ranted, "Now you break my goddamn thing, you owe me another!"

Poppy shouts in pain, "OW!", when realizing the pain she experienced from the small fall, despite Zarya and Sypha.

"Here! Here, send a chair, girls!", Discord frustratingly said to them with Poppy telling him to no longer do this.

Cupid, Arkayna and Allura sadly supports, "Girls...", before the lord of chaos startles them.

He yells at the three feminine girls, "BACK YOUR GODDAMN SELVES UP!", as Poppy groans in pain with Zarya and Sypha still in the ground, all in the middle of the mess.

Discord did, however, make new pies that tasted great later on, and Poppy, Sypha, Zarya, Cupid, Allura and Arkayna were alright after this sweet, or salty, potato pie mishap.


	24. Angry Christmas Pt 1: Kitchen

**Plot: The first of my three-part Christmas rages, Discord may have finally gone too far by destroying the girls' penthouse kitchen, leading to an emotional breakdown by Cupid, Arkayna and Sypha.**

 **(Part 1 of 3)**

Rushing out of their playroom in the morning when hearing that Discord was flipping out in the penthouse's kitchen of the girls', Poppy, Sypha and Zarya rush down the small set of stairs but resulted in sliding down.

"SHIT!", the three masculine girls yelled, much to Cupid, Arkayna and Allura, comforting them afterwards before the three latter feminine girls come to the site where Discord was flipping out at the kitchen, which had started making a mess.

Cupid asks angrily, "What are you doing?", before Discord threw a plate at them but the girls miss, seeing it shatter into a hundred pieces! "Oh my god!"

"I know it's HERE!", accused Discord.

The three feminine girlfriends of Poppy, Zarya and Allura argue, "What?! What are you looking for?!", as Discord was shattering another plates, shocking the other three masculine girls.

"I'm looking for my cookie recipe!", told the draconequus.

Poppy questions, "What? ...NO, what are you doing?!", watching with her girlfriend and the other four as Discord shatters another place again. "What is wrong with you, dude?!"

"I want my goddamn cookie recipe!", the lord of chaos believed.

Cupid, Arkayna and Allura told him, "We don't have it!"

"You do have it, you got it!", otherwise said Discord.

Poppy, Zarya and Sypha question why, "What...what, don't you know?", starting a conversation.

"I looked everywhere, I know it's here! ...What did you do with it?!"

"...We don't make cookies, we BUY them! We make Pillsbury, we don't bake cookies!"

"You girls get it, I give you the recipe, you go buy the stuff and get it!"

"When...?", Poppy, Sypha and Zarya question in worry. "My tree?", the three said as they examine the fallen tree that the girls put earlier for the holidays.

Discord continued looking, "I know it's here!"

"What, what?!", surprised in worry by Poppy, Zarya and Sypha.

Cupid, Allura and Arkayna yell, " **What are you looking for?!** ", as Discord shatters another plate.

"GET OUT!", Poppy, Zarya and Sypha screamed.

Cupid also said, "WE DON'T HAVE IT!"

"I want my goddamn recipe! I want my goddamn re-ci-pe, god-mother-fucker! I WANT it! **I want my recipe!** ", screeched Discord, as he grabs a loaf of packed bread and rips the bread apart, slamming it on the floor.

Poppy answers, "We don't have it!"

" **I WANT MY!** ", he shouts.

Arkayna and Allura told the truth, "We don't HAVE IT!"

"We make Pillsbury cookies, Discord! We don't...!", Zarya and Sypha evidences.

The draconequus spoiled, "I want my cookie recipe now!"

"Call the police!", tells Cupid, Arkayna and Allura.

Poppy, Sypha and Zarya nods, "We're about to."

"Get out.", Cupid told Discord, the latter gibberishly yells in anger, "Get out!"

Poppy mourned, "What in the hell, girls?", watching Discord walking out of the penthouse finally, before she, Zarya and Sypha watch their girlfriends Cupid, Allura and Arkayna fall to the floor, covering their faces in sadness. "Please stop...", she, Zarya and Sypha comfort.

"We can't do it anymore...I can't...", cried Cupid, Arkayna and Allura, sorrowing. "We could've do something..."

Poppy, Zarya and Sypha sniffled with tears, "What are we supposed to do?"

"We don't know...we don't know, girls...", sobbed the three girlfriends.

The three others suggest in sadness, "Should we call the cops...?"

"Well, yeah, maybe a little...like, we don't know...", Cupid, Arkayna and Allura said.

Poppy, Zarya and Sypha all said, "My love, no matter how bad this will get, I love you.", to their respective girlfriends Cupid, Arkayna and Allura, before they kiss.

The three pairs continue to kiss, their tears mixing together, and the six wish that their kiss would never end as their kisses deepened with love and romance.

Despite this, the girls will reluctantly help Discord make his Christmas cookies. But first, he's gonna help wrap the presents they're gonna give to their Ever After High friends.


	25. Angry Christmas Pt 2: Wrapping

**Plot: In the second part of the three-part Christmas rages, Discord goes crazy while trying to wrap Christmas presents leading to a meltdown which nearly sets his penthouse on fire!**

 **(Part 2 of 3)**

Discord was helping wrap over a dozen presents for Poppy's Ever After High friends with the help of the latter, Cupid, Zarya, Arkayna, Sypha and Allura during the afternoon after lunch.

"Look at how much paper I'm wasting!", Discord struggled with the amount of wrapping as he was helping wrap a LEGO Star Wars Millennium Falcon present.

Poppy answers, "Yeah, a whole bunch.", as Discord took a big amount of wrapping while she and the other five watch, "That's even too much.", before the draconequus picks up the LEGO set when settling down the wrapping, slamming it on the wrapping, "Oh, fairy hex, Discord.", as he then angrily takes the wrapping, crumbles it and threw it at the fireplace at his penthouse's living room. "We had it, Discord! Oh my fairy godmother...", she then said, as Discord was about to take another big amount of wrapping, the daughter of Rapunzel saying, "You have scissors, Discord!", the lord of chaos using scissors and settling the wrapping down again. "Okay, gently put the present on that."

And Discord did.

He then was wrapping the present but was having a bit of difficulty with it, asking;

"Are you all gonna help me or not?"

Poppy, Zarya and Sypha excused, "We're friggin' watching!"

"Put your goddamn finger in here.", noted the draconequus.

Zarya asks, "What?", checking to see the wrapping with Arkayna. "Discord, this is all jacked up."

"Hey, I've got to wrap this LEGO present for you girls to be helpful though in order to give this to Blondie and Holly for Christmas, and I'm gonna wrap it like you do.", said the lord of chaos.

Sypha supported her friends, "You gotta start chilling out, Discord.", as the girls grabbed the wrapped LEGO Star Wars Millennium Falcon present.

" **What am I gonna wrap again?** ", yells Discord arguably, as he then grabs the big teddy bear Christmas present for Apple and Raven, as he started wrapping it other than packing and wrapping it!

Poppy, Zarya and Sypha were saying, "There, Discord, there- DISCORD!", as the draconequus was wrapping the teddy bear. "Box!"

"What?", questions the lord of chaos.

The three masculine girls told him, "Box, right there.", as Discord then angrily messes the wrapping up once getting it off the teddy bear. "You make this harder than it has to be!", they said, as the draconequus grumbled when he simply puts the teddy bear in the box. "It's fine.", settled Poppy, Zarya and Sypha, which Discord then started taping the box while it's still open.

"DAMN IT!", screeched Discord, successfully taping the box a few moments later. He then taped it and tries to tie it on the back.

Poppy, Zarya and Sypha asked, "Discord, what are you doing with this?", before a moment later, stressed by this work on wrapping presents, Discord started stabbing the box with the scissors that has the teddy bear in it! "What are you doing?!", the three exclaimed.

"I'm making that fit in that goddamn box!", the draconequus said.

The girls shrieked, "Discord, you're gonna cut it!", but it was too late, as Discord stabbed the teddy bear inside with the scissors, as the girls watch in shock (honestly, I, Christopher Spielberg, am on their side).

"Now I wrapped it!", the lord of chaos angrily says, grabbing some of the leftover wrapping before Poppy, Zarya and Sypha help take out the stabbed teddy bear present from the box.

Poppy then said, "Hex...", as Discord was angrily tearing the leftover wrapping apart along with the box!

"MERRY GODDAMN CHRISTMAS!", ungratefully said Discord, throwing the messy junk away.

Zarya said to Cupid, Arkayna and Allura, "He put a hole in it. He did it, he ruined it.", examining the stabbed teddy bear. "Oh my goblin..."

"Hey! A one, Cabbage Patch!", Discord said, grabbing another of the dozen presents, which is a Cabbage Patch Kids doll, before he punches and slams the plastic cover with his hand, saying, "Hey! It's cabbages!", as he tore the cover off and pulled on one of the dolls' feet wearing a shoe, before pulling it's other foot to remove the shoe like the other. "HEY! You lost a shoe!", yelled the draconequus, slamming the shoe in the doll package, the lord of chaos saying as he threw the other shoe in, "Here's your other one!"

Sypha couldn't take this as she, Poppy, Zarya and their girlfriends were shocked as the former three facepalms, "Oh my god...", before Discord, when pulling on the head part of the doll, it suddenly was pulled off from the doll, which shocks the six girls (again, I'm on their side).

"Oh no! They don't make toys like they used to!", said Discord, before he gets up after tossing the broken doll away (which I feel sorry of), mumbling, "I'm wrapping my shit," as he suddenly tossed a Christmas wrapping paper near the fireplace!

The three masculine girls exclaim, "DISCORD! Fairy HEX!"

"You're ruining my Christmas...!", the draconequus tries to toss more wrapping in the fireplace.

Poppy, Zarya and Sypha warn, "You're gonna set the penthouse on fire!"

"I don't like it- It's your penthouse!", nagged the lord of chaos, resting his arms in anger and disappointment after putting some of the leftover wrapping in the fireplace, as the wrapping in it started burning!

The three girls shocked, "Oh fairy godmother, Cupid, Arkayna, Allura, get WATER! Get water, we're not kidding!", as Sypha helps grab one of the wrappings out and extinguishes it so it doesn't spread.

Cupid, Arkayna and Allura help extinguish the fire with a bucket of water, which startles Discord.

"Girls, why did you do that?", mellowly asked Discord.

Poppy, Zarya and Sypha pointed out, "Because it's set on fire!"

"We wanna go. This is bull.", Cupid, Arkayna and Allura simply had it, as the draconequus angrily tore more of the stabbed teddy bear apart, which shocks the six girls once again.

Poppy sorted, "Cupid, girls, let's gather the presents and get out of here."

"Yeah, let them go, they're my presents.", said the lord of chaos. "Bought, paid for my money."

Zarya and Sypha supported Poppy, "Uh, no, they're ours, you're done wrapping for today, we had it!"

"Fine.", Discord bitterly said, before going upstairs, saying, "BYE!", the girls hearing a door slam up from downstairs as Discord had went to his bedroom.

After this, the girls managed to get the presents and decided to wrap them up themselves.

They were actually better wrappers than what Discord does.


End file.
